


Summer and Winter

by leafyxthiefy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Love Triangle, M/M, Modern Era, Presumed Dead, attempted suicide, seasons references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy loved Summer more than anything, there were no words to describe what he felt for this wonderful season, this wonderful person. But eventually, every Summer ends and turns to Fall. Then Fall changes over to Winter, Winter loves Fall. And Fall loves both seasons. AU LawxLuxAce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer and Fall

Summer.

That was the season Luffy had always loved the most, and it wasn't only because it was the time he got to goof around and play all day. Nor was it because of the awesome weather and their convenient location next to the beach. Luffy got to play in the waves and sand whether it was summer or not. Wind rain, or sun Luffy had always loved the sea, and he thanked the gods every day he got to play next to it, and when he was able to swim within it.

But it wasn't because of these things that Luffy had once loved summer. No, it was because of a certain person that Luffy had come to associate the season to.

Luffy loved the warmth, he loved the the reassuring presence that always managed to accompany the scent of a sweet spice. This scent of summer, it was the only way he could describe the smell, this person always carried the smell of summer with him. Even in the midst of winter when the rain pored heavily and discouraged him from going outside, Summer was always with Luffy.

And he thanked all the deities who would hear him of it everyday.

No matter what the other did, he always managed to make Luffy's world brighter and gods he loved him for that even more. Luffy could always allow himself to be his goofy adorable self around this man, the one he admired the most in the world. And Luffy knew that the older man loved his each and every antic, even if they managed to get on his nerves from time to time.

And just as the older of them forgave Luffy of his oddness, Luffy always forgave him of his own odd tendencies, such as why he felt the need parade around the halls with his shirt open entirely to reveal the tanned freckles flesh underneath the one layer of clothes, but he had grown accustomed to now walk around shirtless.

The older man now chose not to wear one most of the year. It was funny actually, even in the lowest of temperatures Luffy's summer love was completely content with leaving his well muscled chest completely exposed to the forces of nature and to those around him.

Luffy would never wish it any other way. Not this nor the way the other fell asleep suddenly and without rhyme or reason. His appetite too was huge, just like his own, and Luffy was further enamored by the thought.

Luffy loved everything he could relate to his older brother. To his Ace.

It had been strange at first, when he was younger, he had found himself staring more and more at the other's bare flesh, his face, his hair, his eyes. Luffy had been unable to say why he was so enthralled by just the mere presence of his brother. Hell he couldn't even explain even why he was captivated by just the sight of the older teen. Eventually, even Ace as dense as he was at times began to notice Luffy's not so subtle glances, his large coal eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere even if Ace was looking directly at him. Needless to say, Ace had grown exasperated after a while and threatened to poke his eyes out whenever he caught him doing that.

But Luffy had only laughed and continued on the road he wished to be on. The one that lead to his beloved Summer.

As time passed, he found himself more and more attracted to the older man. No one could imagine the absolute pure joy that had overtaken his heart the moment he had learned his feelings had been returned. When Luffy had turned exactly thirteen, and now an official teen a man near grown, he had decided he should tell his older brother of the feelings that had grown within him over time.

That day, Luffy's heart had sung. The butterflies that had accumulated in his heart and stomach from waiting had been set free, and his eternal summer had begun.

Ace felt the same! Ace loved him in turn!

If people had thought them inseparable before the two had confessed their feelings, now it seemed they were joined at the hip. Wherever Luffy went, Ace made sure he followed. And vise versa.

It had been a blissful one and a half years for the two teens as they reveled in every moment they got to be with one another, even in the Academy where they studied and lived, they were able to endure the staff and Head Mistress Dadan for one reason only.

They had each other.

And now it was their time to say goodbye, for a while. The older of the two was moving away.

* * *

With sadness in those warm eyes he he come to Luffy's room in the middle of the night and taken a seat on the bed where Luffy had been sleeping. A sad smile was on his lips as he reached a tender hand out to gently caress the dark onyx strands from his forehead.

Luffy was a cute sleeper, he had always told him so, much to the younger's dismay. However, the pout Luffy put on always broke into the most addictive of smiles. Ace loved Luffy's smiles, no Ace _lived_ for Luffy's smiles.

God, how was he supposed to survive the outside world without those smiles? Without his adorable younger brother by his side. Frustration grew within the teen as he hung his head.

But he had not been given a choice in the matter, his time at the Academy was over. At the age of seventeen the boy's were dismissed from the Academy, they were no longer to be taken care of there. And as the fates would have it. Ace was to turn seventeen tomorrow, January first.

Earlier that day he had been told that he was invited to join Whitebeard's Program for gifted young men. A fancy title that meant nothing more but that he was going to join the military.

Ace wouldn't have minded so much, the military made decent money, and he had always liked what they stood for. To defend those who were unable to help themselves, like he and Luffy.

They weren't real brothers, not by blood really. But something much deeper than that, they were two souls who were forever bound to one another. Ace had lost his mother at birth, he had never gotten a chance to know her, and his father? That dead beat bastard abandoned him the moment his mother had died. After that, Ace had been turned over to Dadan's Academy where he was the youngest to be admitted. It was a worse title than it sounded.

Ace had grown up there, at the Academy. Never had he had known any other place than the one he was spending his measly existence in. He was forced to see the same walls every day, every night he had traveled the halls and the nearby beach alone never caring to learn the names of the other boys that lived them.

That is, until Luffy came to live with them too.

Luffy had been sent to the Academy at the age of eight, his grandfather had given up on raising the poor kid. What happened to his parents? Ace could never say, and neither could the younger, he had never met his parents.

Needless to say that Ace thought of this crying boy much like he thought of everyone else, a nuisance that wasn't worth his time.

Ace had to chuckle at this thought.

Who would have even guessed that he would soon come to love the cry baby? He was Ace's one true treasure, and now he had to say goodbye for just a while.

Ace hated the thought, but they had already talked about it extensively.

Ace would leave and join this Whitebeards Program, then he would be in the military and get a job. He would be stationed as a National Guard get a side job if he must. But they could use this to their advantage. Ace would go out and make some money, he would start to place the building blocks down so that when Luffy came of age, he would join him after that and they would live together once more.

They had sulked quite a bit, but the situation had been out of their hands.

Now with a heavy heart, Ace was here. His final night at the Academy, and curfew be damned, he was going to spend the night with his loving younger brother.

* * *

Luffy smiled in his sleep, the scent of spice filling his nose and with it bringing the images that he loved the most. Ace was with him. He was hovering over him with one of the saddest most loving looks that wanted to tear his heart into two.

That sadness had no place to be in his eyes, he wanted to push that sadness out of those captivating eyes, to completely extinguish any trace of it and replace it with happiness.

Yes, that is what Luffy wanted, his sleepy self reached out to wrap his arms slowly around the neck of his older brother and while he tipped his head up. His lips met the others. It was a tender kiss, one that Ace had clearly not been expecting by the way he tensed up against Luffy. But soon the surprise melted away as the warmth of summer spread within Luffy. The small thin fingers of the sensational feeling spread from his heart quickly reaching every inch of his body and enveloping in the most intoxicating feeling of love he had ever known.

Luffy could feel himself smiling as he held onto the warm person pressed flush against his own skin. Only a single layer of clothing separated the two, from being pressed skin to skin and it frustrated the younger teen beyond reason. Small hands began to trail their way down Ace's bare back not missing the chance to trace along the rise and dip of the well defined muscles. Were it nor for the rising need of ridding himself of his own clothing, Luffy would have spent hours tracing patterns along the unmarred flesh.

But he had to mind his time, for this time he had to. Pulling away to catch his breath, Luffy could acutely feel the heat that had risen to his cheeks and tinted them a rosey pink. But he didn't care, he just wanted to get his shirt _off._ His hands pulled away from his brother, clumsy fingers grabbing the edges of his oversized shirt and started to pull it up before two strong palms were placed on his own, quickly reminding Luffy that it wasn't time yet. Not even on their last day.

Ace's soft lips pressed against his in a tender reminder that Luffy was all he needed, that he could express his love for him without having to remove his clothing and taking Luffy's precious innocence.

Their kiss deepened gradually, and Luffy soon found himself overpowered by Ace within it, the older teen began to press him back onto his bed while maintaining the kiss. And just like that, Luffy was content, previous thoughts of bearing himself for his brother forgotten.

It hadn't been the first time his offer had been denied in the most gentle of ways. Luffy knew how much Ace loved him, but when he was questioned about it, Ace would smile and kiss his cheek, his lips, his forehead and finally the crown of his head. "You're too young Luffy, besides we have all the time in the world."

That warm loving voice whispered against his lips, alongside his ear and against his soft obsidian hair, "Lu, you know you mean the world to me, but I... I can't do that to you. Not until you are older and are positive that it is what you want." Ace whispered as he curled Luffy around him. The two were now sharing Luffy's twin sized bed. It was a snug fit but they made it work, they were content with the closeness it brought them.

Luffy couldn't be mad though, Ace was doing what he thought was right, even though Luffy thought that it was being pretty silly. He loved Ace, he wanted to be as close to him as possible and Luffy knew that he was ready. But even then, his pleas weren't entirely heard. Luffy had, however, once in a blue moon worn Ace's resolve just the tiniest bit in which he was granted a lesson in which they both learned.

Ace had known about as much as Luffy about kisses, and affection in general. So together they learned of other things. It took long, and a lot of consideration but Luffy had actually managed to wear him down to oral after finding out that Ace had increasing needs that needed to be fulfilled. As expected Ace had been reluctant in the beginning when a red faced Luffy offered to help. But even Ace couldn't stave off his desires and in time agreed with the condition that he would consent so long as it didn't go beyond that.

But, sadly they had no time for even that this time, the teen was reminded as his lover pulled him closer to his bare chest. His soft lips kissing the top of Luffy's dark locks once more.

"What are you thinking Lu?" the warm voice asked in the darkness.

Luffy had resolved earlier that day that he would be string for his older brother, he would not pout, cry, or be angry at the situation. If Ace had said it was going to be okay, then Luffy believed him.

"That these next tree years will go by so fast, and very soon I'll be with you again." the teen replied in the same softness within their currently shared room.

Luffy could feel the relief that rushed out of the older teen, and the smile that was pressed against the back of his head.

The two didn't fall asleep that night, save for Ace's one hit of narcolepsy. They spoke in hushed whispers, talking of their future after all this mess was over and of sweet nothings.

The night disappeared soon and the two were still wrapped up in eachother's embrace.

* * *

That had been five years ago. This loving scene between two brothers, two lovers.

Luffy can still remember the sight of his brother that morning, he can recall every detail he saw that morning as the small tendrils of light began to sneak their way into Luffy's room. The pale rays of winter sunlight peeked through the thin layer of curtains directly behind Ace, bathing the older teen in a soft yellow. It had seemed at that moment that Ace had received a halo around not only his head, but the rest of him as well. Luffy's eyes had traveled everywhere committing everything to memory before settling on his alluring chocolate eyes where they always sat so open, so caring, and were solely his. No one would ever know the deep love that those eyes were capable of, no one but Luffy.

Luffy's heart had swelled with pride at that moment as his eyes took in the final image of his older brother. Small hands had pulled him down once again and crashed their lips in a kiss. The kiss, Luffy can remember, had been desperate, hungry and so full of passion. It had taken the breath from both their lungs.

Luffy had almost cried at that point, he didn't want Ace to leave him. He wanted Ace to stay with him, Dadan's Acedemy be damned. But even that kiss couldn't delay the events that followed.

Ace left the Academy that day, and Luffy had remained.

For two years Luffy had stayed at that Academy, and he even got a letter here and therefrom Ace, telling him how well he was doing, and that he met these wonderful people. Thatch, Marco, Izo, there were others too. And there was also Pops, Whitebeard himself had taken Ace under his wing and he was going up in rank.

Luffy was happy for Ace, he was having a great time.

But then the letters stopped coming in, that was the moment Luffy got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had tried to ignore it though, Ace might have just forgotten, maybe. Or he was busy. A number of excuses had risen up to his mind, and Luffy had entertained all of them expect one.

A month later, there had been a knock at the Acedemy doors. Luffy was summoned to Dadan's office. That was nothing that hadn't occurred before, Luffy was a trouble making child. But when he had been waiting for a scolding he received something much worse.

* * *

"You must be Luffy-yoi" a man leaning back on Dadan's desk had said.

Luffy had looked him over, this stranger that knew his name, he was tall, taller than Ace by a few good inches. His eyes were a nice shade of blue, but what stood out the most to Luffy was the tuft of blonde hair that decorated the man's head. Luffy would have laughed at the pineapple cut hairdo if it wasnt for the serious aura that enveloped the older man.

Luffy had nodded, "Who are you?"

The older man had pressed his lips together in a thin line and had debated his words, almost as if he didn't want to reveal his identity. "My name is Marco-yoi.." a pause. "I am Ace's friend-yoi"

The name had brought so much joy to the young teen as he had brightened just by hearing his voice. "You know Ace! Where is he? Is he okay? Do you know why he hasn't written?" the questions had spilled from his mouth so quickly he had left the older man dumbfounded.

"Luffy, you might want to take a seat-yoi"

That had definitely not been the words Luffy had been expecting from the man that had been Ace's friend for over two years. "Why would I want to take a seat? Is Ace okay? Where is he, how come you're here?"

Dread had creeped its way into Luffy's soul, he can remember that desperation, the absolute fear that began to consume him the moment he saw the pain flash in Marco's gaze.

"Luffy, Ace... died in the line of duty." the blonde had said, pained grief filling every word.

* * *

For the teen, Summer had ended that day. And Fall had begun.

The events that had followed that day, Luffy can only remember red, an anger so primitive it had torn his heart, his soul in two and left him raw and sore for months.

Luffy had Left the Academy at seventeen and for years, he wondered the world broken and alone. Never once knowing summer again.

Instead Luffy met Winter.


	2. Fall and Winter

Luffy woke up in the cold bed, by himself, and once again finding himself missing the warmth of a certain person. However, this was not the first time he had woken up in such a manner and certainly wouldn't be the last. But unlike a few two years ago, he knew that this person would return to him soon. It was his job that kept him away, and though Luffy wished it didn't there was no way he could change that. Being a Surgeon and Therapist had it's demands, he knew that before they started dating.

Sleepy coal eyes looked to the window not too far from where he lay, the season had finally started, and with it came the snow, and the warmth.

The final season of the year had arrived once more, and Luffy was grateful for the change. Luffy hated Autumn.

The coldest and most ruthless season out of the four within the year. It was cold and unforgiving to those that did not take their time to learn its ways, but to those that managed to poke through the defensive barrier of Winter; this season was it's own paradise and brought with it its own rewards. With every winter that passed over this world, there was always a way to keep warm. There was always one way or another to survive. And you could be sure, that after every winter, spring would bloom and with it came all the joyous feelings that came after grief.

Winter.

That is how Luffy viewed this man, the man he had come to know now for the past two years. When Fall arrived and had threatened to destroy everything he had ever known, Winter had not rushed in and whisked him away from the hurt, but instead managed to soothe the rage, the despair, and the overall crippling loneliness. As much as Luffy would have wanted that Summer would return from him, it was Winter that had been there to remind him that that season was well past gone, and he needed to let it go.

Winter wasn't the quick and overbearing warmth and comfort that Summer had always held. No, with Winter everything was gradual and calculating, a steady pace where the weather grew colder and everything broken was later enveloped and shielded from the destruction left behind by Fall with a fine sheet of frost, where it remained until it was meant to emerge once again, safe, rejuvenated and happy once more.

Luffy met his Winter the year he had lost his Summer. It had been hard for both of them, to get to know each other. Both Luffy and he had suffered too much from a broken heart. Thus their relationship had begun as a cautious one.

* * *

Luffy was seventeen, the day he had turned his age he fled Dadan's Academy and swore never to return to the place that had housed Summer, the place that held Ace's ghost. For nearly a year he had had to endure turning every corner, _glancing_ at any single object and he would feel the sharp pang of hurt in his chest. Marco had reached out to Luffy during that time, but each time he got a call from the blonde, Luffy avoided the phone like the plague.

Couldn't Marco understand that he didn't _want_ to be reminded of Ace?

That last year was spent in a numb stupor going from place to place and laying wide awake at night until a dreamless sleep took him for no more than three hours. Tears no longer came to the dark haired teen, no more than happiness did. The smile he had always worn in Ace's company had gone with the older man the moment he had been summoned to Dadan's office that fateful day.

The pain and devastation had remained with Luffy through these months up until the day he left the Academy. The day before he left the Academy he was once again summoned to Dadan's office, he signed his needed papers, needless to say he didn't read them. Luffy could have been signing what little remains were left of his soul and he didn't give a shit. They didn't do that to him though, it was all legal paperwork bullshit he wouldn't have understood even if he was in his right state of mind. The second thing he was given that day, other than his freedom, was something he wasn't expecting.

Apparently it was left by the blonde man that had continued to seek Luffy out. For one reason or another, the blonde had managed to pull a few strings and transferred what ever amount of money Ace had made while away to a bank account under his name. He had explained in a brief note with the bank paperwork, Marco also promised he would always be there for Luffy should he have need of him. Luffy really appreciated all the trouble the older man was going through for him, though both males knew the chances of Luffy calling upon him were very slim.

To this day, Luffy hasn't seen Marco, no matter how grateful he is to the blonde for being there for him in his darkest moments Luffy wanted to keep his distance from the blonde. He was connected to Ace, and Luffy didn't want to risk digging up all those hurt feelings if he saw the man who was Ace's final best friend. And though he never openly admitted it, part of Luffy blamed the entire Whitebeard group for what had happened to Ace, was it fair that Ace had been the only casualty? That only Ace hadn't returned, and not even a body had been recovered from the battle field?

No, it wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair, though, he should have learned that the day his grandfather got rid of him. But Luffy couldn't find it in him to not blame Marco, Thatch, Izo, Haruta, or even Whitebeard himself for the tragedy. If Marco and them had cared so much about Ace and had truly been his friend, then _where the fuck were they when Ace had needed them the most?!_

This was the main reason Luffy had kept his distance from Marco, and he knew it wasn't fair. But he couldn't find it in him to forgive them. Not even to this day.

On his seventeenth birthday, no one could find a trace of the boy, he was gone without a word, and was never seen there again.

For a few weeks he had traveled the country, staying in shady motels and... just roaming. Luffy didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was lost, and no one knew in which way the teen should have gone. Hell, even he didn't know what to do with himself. Why was he around, when Ace wasn't?

Luffy hadn't known, Luffy had been ready to attempt the worst crime he could ever do. He had stopped caring about himself, he thought to join Ace. Something the older would have never forgiven him for, but again Luffy was past the point of caring.

* * *

Luffy had stood by the shore, his wild hair being further tousled by the salty wind that rushed off of the ocean before him. Even in winter, the ocean maintained its beauty.

The time had been midnight, a time when Luffy knew no one would bother him. No one would see his life extinguished from this world, and no one would miss him because no one knew who he was or what he had lost throughout these few months.

Closing his eyes, Luffy stood at the edge of the cliff, he could feel exactly where the cliff ended and where gravity reigned.

"Soon." Luffy whispered as he opened his eyes now, falling upon the dimming stars, there was no moon that night, just a few twinkling stars to see his farewell.

However, before the teen could move forward, a voice called out to him. "Oi! Hold on!"

Startled, the teen whirled to see who had caught him in his act. Who dared take this moment away from him, the opportunity to rejoin his beloved older brother? Luffy was ready to yell? to make an excuse? To laugh it off, no. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at that point, and didn't get a chance to find out for the moment that he whirled to face his onlooker, his weight had been too much for the cliff.

The edge gave away.

No sound had erupted out of Luffy as he fell, a gasp had escaped him, however, as cold water rushed in to embrace him, its millions of tiny arms coiling around him to drag him down into its deep cold depths. To hide him away from the world and gift him with sweet release of the harsh reality he had been living.

A smile had been upon the teen's lips as he had accepted this fate he _chose_ for himself.

But, fate did not like to be tricked, and he learned that the next morning.

* * *

"Luffy-ya?" Law asked cautiously poking the side of Luffy's face, "Can you hear me, Luffy-ya?"

He had entered their shared bedroom a few moments ago, wanting to surprise Luffy with his little visit. Thus he had silently made his way over to him and kneeled by the bed, only to be greeted with a blank stare.

Luffy shook his head and looked apologetically over to him, "Ne Torao, were you saying something?"

'Torao' Law repeated in his mind fondly. It was the name he had been given, since the teen had been unable to pronounce Trafalgar for one reason or another, honestly why he hadn't just called him Law was beyond him. The nickname had bugged him beyond reason when he had first met Luffy, but in time it had grown on him, and now he loved each time that ridiculous name escaped the teen's mouth. It was Luffy's nickname alone, all of their friends knew that, and if they ever forgot that, well Law had a good method of keeping that name off of their tongues.

This wasn't a time to reminisce on names though, Law reminded himself. The surgeon let out an exasperated huff and crossed his arms on the edge of the bed, his eyes lidded as he gazed upon his boyfriend, who had no doubt just woken up by the look of his sleepy appearance. However that wasn't what bothered Law, the thing that bothered him was the far away look that Law knew the teen got every now and then. Law hated that he hadn't been able to fully get rid of the sadness behind that look, he hadn't been able to completely heal his younger love. But he understood, he had his own demons to battle every day, perhaps that had been what had drew him to this broken boy when they had first met.

When the two had first come across each other, they knew only sadness, darkness, and solitude, wishing to be cared about but afraid to reach out and ask for comfort. At least, that had been the case in Law's situation. He hadn't wanted to attach himself to anyone, and it had come as a shock the moment he found out he couldn't see his life without the teen by his side. Now he couldn't believe how much brighter his world was.

Law was happy. He loved this boy, even if he didn't say it as often as he should.

"I was just making sure if you were okay." the surgeon murmured, musing the others bed hair. "Well actually I had wanted to ask if I could join you, but then I saw..." he trailed off with a frown.

Luffy, however, smiled no doubt not wanting to worry Law and instead he scooted back on the bed, making ample of room for the surgeon. "I was just waiting for you is all, are you all done for tonight?"

Climbing in, the exhausted Surgeon groaned, "Kind of, I'm expected back in at six. I have an early appointment with a new patient, but I managed to switch a few hours with Sachi-ya. Guess who owes who a couple of beers now. Actually make that two crates, and a promise that we'll be at his next 'Magnificently spectacular Banzai' bonfire."

"Shishishi, Torao you should have gotten some sleep at the hospital, don't you guys have a staff bunk room or something?" the teen inquired but attached himself to Law anyway, sharing the warmth he had accumulated while in bed while waiting up for him.

Law allowed himself the smallest of chuckles and shook his head while he too wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "I couldn't sleep there even if I wanted to, Sachi and I share that bunk and he drools... everywhere." he added with a slight shudder, grateful for the warmth his young lover provided. Pressing his lips to the crown of Luffy's head, Law smiled.

A genuine smile that had become more and more frequent with the teen by his side. "Besides, I much rather be here with you. I missed you all day, you know?"

* * *

Luffy beamed, it was a rare thing to see Law so affectionate, but when he got to see that side of the older man, he couldn't help but fall for him more. His winter wasn't as cold and uncaring as he wanted the world to see him.

With Luffy, Winter was warm, beginning to open up, and strangely tender. Luffy loved that he was the only one who was able to see this side of the Surgeon, the one he hid from everyone else, the part of him that was only shared with Luffy.

"I missed you too, Torao." Luffy whispered against the man's neck, his breath ghosting over the cool flesh that continued to hold the lingering scent of mint. Law always smelled like mint, be it his shampoo, soap, toothpaste, mouthwash, mints, or even gum. He always had a peppermint scent accompanying him, ever since Luffy could remember Law always carried such a relaxing fragrance to him.

It was nice, to nuzzle his head into Law's neck and envelop himself with the calming aroma. "So you have a new patient?" Luffy asked through a yawn trying to keep himself awake even though he had woken up a few minutes ago.

For a moment he thought Law had succumbed to his sleep, he had been up since four that morning to get to work, where they proceeded to suck the life out of him.

Luffy had tried to explain once. But Law had simply smirked and explained that he loved his job, even if it did suck most of the time, he was where he wanted to be, and where he was happiest. Luffy had taken a few more of those explanations before he finally understood, Law was where he was destined to be career-wise, and he would support him on that no matter what.

"Mhm." the surgeon hummed against the messy crown of dark hair. "I wasn't told much, just that the person is from overseas."

"Oooh that sounds cool! Could you ask him where he's from?" Luffy asked his interest peaking.

Law chuckled again, twice in one night. Luffy was counting that as a huge win. "If it is relevant to whatever it is we're talking about... but you do remember that conversation we had about doctor-patient confidentiality, don't you Luffy-ya?"

The teen pouted against Law, giving him his unique chuckle all the same, "Shishishi, Torao, it's not like I'll ever meet the person anyway."

At that Law made an agreeing hum once again. "I'll think about it, now get some rest, Luffy-ya. Sweet dreams" _I love you._ The words weren't said but Luffy could clearly hear them at the end of the sentence.

No longer alone for the rest of the night, Luffy snuggled closer to the surgeon, wrapping his arms even more around him if it were even possible, while Law returned the fierce embrace. "Nighty night Torao, love you too." he mumbled and drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, if one could call it that since he only got about four hours of sleep. Law was up again. His gray eyes reluctantly peeking open and quickly finding the sleeping teen by his side. He looked so peaceful the way he curled up against Law, the way he seemed to fit so perfectly against his own frame. The sight of his sleeping lover was almost enough to make him close his eyes and resume his sleep, calling into work some time later to excuse himself for the day.

But he wasn't allowed such a luxury, his boss would have his head mounted on the wall for that. Dr. Kuriha was quite a woman to work for, but Law would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for all her help in the field, it was she that had lead him to study and dabble in the work of a therapist, at first he was simply going to be a surgeon, which he was.

Law was renowned for being the youngest heart surgeon on this side of the globe but that hadn't kept him busy enough, and when he had expressed his discontent at having too much time on his hands it had been Kuriha who suggested he be a part time therapist. And in no time that was what he was. It was through this way he had met Luffy.

"Luffy-ya..." Law breathed as he untangled himself from the embrace of the younger male.

How broken he had been when Law had come across the boy. And yes he had been a boy back then. Two years, ago Luffy had been a mere kid who had gotten his life completely crushed and had given up on life, unwilling to feel the pain he was forced to relive every day. He had thought to end it all on that cliff.

Law could still remember that night.

He had been taking his usual walk up on that cliff, when he was done with work and had nothing else to occupy his thoughts of those he lost so many years ago Law visited the cliff to gaze upon the sea and the stars above. But that night he had discovered he hadn't been the only one seeking some sort of comfort in that edge. Someone had beat him to his usual spot, and Law would have found another spot, were it not for what he witnessed next. The kid wanted to jump!

Law remembers the small tinge of fear that had rose in his chest that night. He was a doctor, wishing people's well being was his job, but at that moment he hadn't been thinking as a doctor, but as a person. Law couldn't say what had possessed him that night to call out to the teen. But he had, and even then he hadn't been able to prevent the plunge. The edge had given away and the teen had fallen. His next actions had astounded Law.

Before he knew it he too was rushing at the cliff and dove after the youth, he had swam deep into those waters to pull out the unconscious boy. The rest of the night was spent him calling the hospital where he worked, urging an ambulance on the scene right after he had managed give the teen mouth to mouth resuscitation and pumped out most of the water from his lungs.

Law had remained the rest of that night with Luffy, and the relief that had washed over him the moment the teen had woken up, Law can still remember that feeling. It had been as if liquid sunshine had inked out of his heart, warming his chest slowly yet so rapidly he had lost his breath but at that moment he hadn't care. In that moment he was simply glad for the other's return to the world.

Little did he know, the other hadn't wanted to be saved.

Law smiled now, at the thought. Luffy had been diagnosed with severe depression, and Law for some reason took him in as a patient, without charge, he was making enough he really didn't need anything from the teen. All he wanted to do was help people, to be the difference even if it was small and seemingly insignificant. Thus their sessions began. And in time they became cautious friends. Law was relieved for the boy's survival and had been glad he was doing well in his treatment but that hadn't meant either was ready to fully accept the other into their personal life. Law learned that Luffy had been dealt a similar hand in his short life.

They were both orphans at a young age, though Law had had his uncle Rosinante, Luffy had been in an orphanage of sorts, he refused to speak the name, even now Law knew not the name of where the teen had lived most of his life. In time, though he learned Luffy had been happy there until he lost someone else, a brother he had loved so dearly and that had been the crushing blow that had pushed the boy to give up. Law had experienced the same crushing experience the day Rosinante had left this world, and through this they bonded further.

Law had wanted back then, and even now, to be the rock in Luffy's life. To always be there for the teen and make him smile again. Something he did now more freely, Luffy was happy again Law could see that. However, there were still small moments when his eyes dulled and he was back in the past. Law knew that feeling as well.

But step by step they would heal each other.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Luffy-ya. Have fun with those kids." he whispered and gently tousled the raven's soft hair.

Law readied himself and was off to work in no time, his routine was engraved into his brain as if on stone, not a single step of his morning routine was skipped and soon he was at his office, hanging his coat and looking over the file of his new patient briefly.

A frown came to his features. The man wasn't originally from overseas, but had just recently arrived.

He guessed he would have to either give Luffy a fake report of where this man was from or tell him the truth, Law preferred the former. This was what he was thinking as he stepped out of his office and called for his new patient to enter.

Sitting in the chair before him was a disheveled man, no older than 23 if what the chart said was true.

"Good morning, Trace-ya. My name is Trafalgar Law, you may call me Trafalgar. Now what can I help you with?"


	3. A Glimpse of Summer

Law learned one thing pretty quickly about the freckled man that sat in his office.

Trace was angry. And the other didn't know why, entirely.

"I..." the younger man began, for the fifth time.

"I _know_ this person is out there, but..." he paused and chewed on his bottom lip, a nervous and frustrated gesture. Law also noticed his hands were restless in his lap, trying to crack the tendons and bones even though he had already done so earlier in the session. Still he wanted to make them crack again, but they were refusing to comply to Trace's demands.

"But?" Law prompted, cool gray eyes looking to the man that sat before him, the surgeon's gaze taking in every detail he could of Trace. Noticing his guarded posture, the way his shoulders were unbearably tense, his jaw clenched tightly after every sentence that was given. 

His eyebrows, too, were furrowed and continued to remain that way up until that moment. The rest of the man was just as rigid, so very tense with the strain he was undeniably putting upon himself. Everything about Trace was screaming that the man was angry, and quite possibly only keeping his anger in a tentative hold.

All in all, the man simply read _danger._

Law could handle himself, he had taken plenty of self defense classes in the past. Thus, he wasn't overly worried about his safety. Once Law had finished analyzing the man methodically, he took in his actual appearance for the first time while waiting for the other to continue.

Law could see Trace was well built under the hoodie he wore, his hair was a styled wavy mess, like an effortless tumble of ebony hair that managed to fall in all the right places. And as he had first noticed, he had plenty of freckles dusting the bridge of his nose and his cheek bones, it gave him a nice boyish like charm, something most people could never possess yet this man had captured that image and was owning it. The man was attractive, Law would never deny this, but he held no interest for him, it was a mere observation.

"But I can't remember who this person _is,_ and it makes me so fucking mad!" the man blurted out interrupting Law's thoughts. Trace's restless hands were now clenched into two tight fists, his knuckles quickly becoming white with the force he was exerting.

"And why can't you remember this person, Trace-ya?" Law asked his voice low, calming, and neutral showing no hint of intimidation even though the man sitting no less than ten feet from him was developing a deeper aura of anger.

Law guessed he would start shaking soon, it wouldn't be too long by the look of his clenched hands.

"Because. I. Fucking. _Can't!"_ the younger man gritted out, each word enunciated, and distinctly punctuated to make his point clear.

"Is it because you fear this person?" Law asked from where he sat, steel gray eyes never leaving his patient, not even to write down the happenings of the session. Law didn't work that way, he observed and wrote later, he did remember things even if he had only gotten four hours of sleep.

"What?" Anger gave way to slight confusion.

"The mind is if anything, complicated, Trace-ya. If it feels that you fear a person, and links it to a possibly traumatic event. Then the mind blocks out the person in order to protect itself and you in the process. Do you think this is the case?"

Trace mulled over the information, his brow now furrowing in a pensive manner rather than an angry one. "No..."

The word Law knows is unsure, but then Trace raises his head and sets his jaw, chin up determined this time he repeats with undeniable certainty. "No, this person..." he pauses once more.

"This person is good." he starts again. "She? He? I don't want to call the person an 'it' but I don't know the gender...I'll just refer to him or her as a group of that's okay?"

Law nodded, he would have understood but he was glad for the clarification.

"Anyway, they are... dear to me. I can feel it in my heart you know?" Trace continued now looking less angry and more, calm, but undeniably saddened by this realization. "When I first came to think that there was someone out there, I had thought they were..." he paused, his eyes widening, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Law raised a brow, a silent signal to encourage him to finish.

Trace seemed to backtrack, something Law made a mental note to underline in his notes.

"I, uh, thought 'Well shit, maybe I _do_ know someone.'"

"Do you not know anyone else, Trace-ya? Friends, family?" He asked then, having noticed the emergency contact section of his file was left blank.

The freckled man flushed, his ears turning a light shade of pink. "No... No one personal at least."

"Everyone knows someone." Law noted taking in the sudden look of confusion and anguish in the man's features. "Have you by chance forgotten to mention you have amnesia?"

"What? No, no I know I don't have amnesia. Otherwise I wouldn't know where or who I am right?"

Law hummed and shook his head, "There are different levels of amnesia. In the most mild one, you forget events, simple things connected with short term memory, and like with many illnesses, they could progress or begin at a more severe stage. Have you been diagnosed with amnesia before, Trace-ya? Are there other things you can't remember?"

Trace pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. "No, listen I just want to find out who that person is, I need to find them, I did some thinking the other night and I know now that I don't hold anything but, um good feelings for this person. I know I care very much for this person. That's why I need to find them, but my stupid brain refuses to remember them. So I figured, 'hey why not go see a shrink?' you guys are supposed to know how to fix the mind right?" the man got out all in one animated breath.

Law took notice of how his question was dodged, he made no comment though he was sure to make yet another mental note. Instead Law took Trace's words into consideration.

"We specialize in the study of human behavior and the mind, but can we actually fix a mind?" he asked the man before him and himself, his hand reaching up to cradle his chin, a low hum leaving his throat as he took his time to answer his own question.

"I don't believe that is something anyone can do, we psychologists and therapists are here to help and guide our patients; to listen to them and help them choose the best path for them to lead. But we cannot 'fix' a mind the way we can mend a bone, tissue, or organ. The mind is a complex thing Trace-ya. And, I believe we have only just scratched the surface of this organ in terms of understanding it. Can we help you retrieve a memory? We can try of course, but you have to be willing to find that memory, and remember you are the one person who can help heal your mind, I am only here to help you through the process."

Finishing his sort of speech, Law looks over to the man and sighed. The look he received was one he was strangely familiar with, eyes wide and searching for an apparent answer in the jumble of words he had just given him. Trace would need his answer in simpler terms it seemed.

"In other words, I'm here to help _you_ 'fix' your mind, Trace-ya."

The man actually smiled, sheepishly so, rubbing the back of his head as he nodded, "Oh, okay now I see what you mean." he said though Law kind of doubted it.

Just then a dimmed red light began to blink out of the corner of his eye. Their session was over. Reaching out to silence the little device, Law stood, "It seems our time is up for today Trace-ya. I suggest you not worry too much about your mind block. Let your mind rest, sometimes that's all it needs. However, if you would like to continue our meetings I would be more than happy to help you."

Again another smile was flashed in the direction of the surgeon, and this time he noticed just how brilliant that smile was, it was strangely familiar to Law, though he was quick to dismiss the thought.

"Yeah, I'll uh think about it, thanks Dr. Trafalgar, I'll make an appointment if I can't figure this out for myself." he said shaking Law's hand, which Law noticed were significantly rough, beyond calloused, and faintly wondered what the man's profession was.

"You're welcome." Law said through his own small smile before allowing the man to leave, closing the door behind him. Trace's case was interesting, Law decided, as he went back to his desk where he sat on his comfortable chair.

To Law it seemed like the man was experiencing suppressed memories, and some sort of degree of amnesia, though the other had been pretty adamant that he wasn't suffering from that. It couldn't be dementia though, Trace seemed lucid enough to not be in that category, and dementia most often than not targeted the older population, he wasn't about to rule it out just yet, but place it in the lowest category for possibilities.

Typing away, Law smiled some time later finished with his report before printing it and leaning back in his chair, his steel gray eyes fondly looking over to a framed picture of him and his boyfriend grinning at the beach. He missed Luffy.

* * *

Luffy wasn't surprised to wake up alone again, Law had told him we was needed at an early appointment. Luffy couldn't help but miss him though, he missed Law more than he said, but he knew his jobs were important, especially when his paid next to nothing at all.

Luffy was a caretaker at a local day care center. A year and a half ago after he was deemed stable enough by Law to no longer be a danger to himself, Luffy set out and chose the best career he could think of for himself, and that was to be around children.

He had thought to be a teacher first, but quickly figured out that he preferred the younger children. All in all, he went to a local community college and received his credentials for child developments studies. Luffy had and was still thrilled to spend time with the children he had come to love.

Walking merrily down the street with a spring in his step Luffy was ready to start his day, as early as seven thirty, he had never thought of himself as an early person before he had made this new life, but he was rather used to it now. Luffy was happy to get up early now, because even this early, there were kids who were dropped off at the Thousand Sunny Daycare this early, and if the kids didn't mind then hell Luffy couldn't complain.

Luffy couldn't wait to spend time with the kids. There was Chopper, Bepo, Camie, Mocha, Momo, Chimney, and that were only a few he could name at the top of his head. He had the best day planned for them!

Luffy flashed his most brilliant smile to no one in particular as he rounded the corner and made his way to The Sunny.

Luffy arrived aright in time to greet Chopper and his guardian. "Good Morning Dr. Kuriha. Hey Chopper! Ready to have some fun today!" the teen exclaimed holding the door open for Kuriha and her precious grandnephew.

The four year old smiled and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah! I'm all ready. Bye Dr. Kuriha, have a great day at work!" Chopper exclaimed dismissing his aunt, to which she only smiled faintly after a few repeated instructions to Luffy to watch over her nephew she took her leave.

Luffy waved goodbye to the older lady before turning to Chopper. "Guess who's visiting today?"

"Ooooh who is it Luffy?!" Chopper asked instantly excited, his eyes shining with small stars as he was without a doubt racking his brain for the possible guest.

"Is it Robin? It isn't story day is it?" the little youth asked, and Luffy had to chuckle. If anyone was ever excited for reading time, it was Chopper. He actually knew more words than most of the children and possibly more than Luffy.

Laughing he ruffled the messy chestnut brown hair and took his jacket off placing it along the rack with everyone elses. "No she's scheduled for tomorrow, remember. Today we have Franky in, he said he has something _really_ cool to show us."

Immediately the stars in the young kids eyes brightened and seemed to grow. "Oh! Do you know if it's another robot!" Chopper was hopping now and gained the attention of several of the other children who rushed and crowded around Luffy giving him hugs and demanding to know what all the excitement was about.

"Oi Luffy. what'd you tell them? You didn't bring in any sugar did you? I thought I told you no sugar before 9!" A voice caused him to have a shiver run up his spine.

Turning to the redhead, Luffy chuckled. "Shishishi. Hey Nami all I told them was a secret, right guys?" he asked with a wink, making the situation appear as if it was supposed to be kept hidden from Nami.

"Yeah Ms. Nami, its a secret." the kids repeated excitedly making the universal gesture of sealing their lips, locking them and throwing away the key before they rushed off to their other activities.

But of course she was well aware that their blue haired friend was supposed to stop by and visit for their own little version of show and tell. Rolling her hazel eyes she couldn't help but smile at how the children were quick to defend the information. "Do you know if Zoro is coming in today? I tried calling him but he isn't answering and he doesn't have classes today, right?" she asked picking up a few books that were left at one of the kids work stations.

"I don't think so, I didn't see him wondering the streets, want me to go looking for him?" Luffy suggested shouldering his coat back on.

"Yeah, just look around the block, if not, then I guess he slept in." she said though grumbled under her breath about Zoro being a lazy ass.

"Shishishi, language." Luffy called out before slipping out of the center and away from possible harm.

It didn't take Luffy long to locate their missing friend, though he was considerably farther than they had anticipated, "Oi! Oi Zoro!" Luffy called out to him with the widest smile he had, Zoro heard him and turned, a silent curse no doubt leaving his lips as he started in Luffy's direction.

Luffy, just in case the other decided to walk in not a straight line rushed to meet his green haired friend. "Yo, Zoro where have you..." his words trailed off as he noticed movement behind the tanned man.

Luffy's heart decided to kill him, no really it seriously stopped fucking working for all of one minute. The stupid organ refused to beat and rose to his throat where it lodged itself into his windpipe and refused to let him breathe.

Breathing wasn't his concern at this moment though, it was his mind. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Tricks that has long ago been discarded? Was his mind seriously that messed up? What the fuck was he looking at?! What the actual fuck did he see?

'It... it can't be. NO ITS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!' his mind was raging as he continued to stare like a dumbfounded idiot.

The image was forever burned in his mind, even though what he had seen was no longer there. In the background a man had stood, his shoulder length wavy hair blowing slightly in the winter breeze as he checked his watch, oblivious to the stare he was receiving, and not a second later, he was on the move again.

"Ace..." the name left him in the most silent of whispers as Luffy bolted from the spot he had been rooted to. The name rushed through his mind again and again, not knowing anything else in that moment as he pushed past every wall of flesh that stood between him and the man he had just seen.

Luffy had developed tunnel vision at that moment, he only had one goal at that moment, he needed to get across the street, he needed to confirm that the man he had just seen _wasn't_ Ace. Everything else wasn't important, not the people he was pushing past, not the curses, shouts and definitely not the blaring horns that sounded off in the near distance.

"Luffy!" the call was distant, but Luffy ignored it as he pushed on, though soon became unable to. Large hands he;d his shoulders and turned him around, away from his goal. Anger rose in Luffy, who dared to stop him, who dared derive him from his goal, who was interrupting him? Luffy was ready to lash out before he came face to face with concerned emerald eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Luffy! What are you doing?" the man rumbled over him.

And Luffy was left dumbfounded once more. He felt as if he was waking from a dream, from a sort of haze. What was he doing? That was a good question. Stupidly, Luffy could only stare at the wide emerald eyes, the looks of strangers that were sent his way, some with resentment, and others with curiosity, wondering what was up with him, then there were those that couldn't give a shit. Luffy preferred those strangers. His shoulders were being held by Zoro, who was pulling him away from the edge of the street where cars sped by, no longer honking for caution.

"LUFFY!" Zoro's voice boomed over him and Luffy had to flinch from the intensity behind it.

"I- I'm sorry... I just. I don't know. Let's head back. Nami is waiting for us. If we spend any more time out here she'll start docking us." Luffy mumbled and began to lead the way back to The Sunny.

Now he was unsure of what he saw, it shouldn't no it _couldn't_ be possible it was just nearing that time again, his birthday is near.

That must be it.

* * *

 

Trace had not been oblivious to the stare he had received from a pedestrian across the road. He was trained to be aware of every little thing that went around him, every little detail could not be missed. Not after what he had just done.

They couldn't have found him though, right?

He didn't think so, he hoped with every fiber of his being that he hadn't fucked up and given any clues to what he had done. Trace took a breath and steeled himself looking over the papers that were in his hands. They were from the doctor he had seen a few minutes ago.

Amnesia, Trace highly doubted he had such a thing, he hadn't suffered any head injuries while on the other side of the world. He had actually suffered something much worse, but he couldn't go and tell that doctor that, he'd sound crazy if he were to reveal even the slightest bit of truth.

Trace frowned and peered out from where he had ducked in an alley way. That kid, the look the kid had given him was unsettling. He recognized him, something he hadn't thought he would encounter so soon. If the kid recognized him, was he part of _them?_ Or maybe he was just confused and mistook him for someone else.

Yeah that was probably it, if the dark haired boy across the street truly had recognized him, then he wouldn't have escaped his line of sight so easily, Trace reasoned and sighed looking up to the lazily falling snow. He wanted Spring to come back, he missed Spring so much.

 


	4. The Warmest Winter

Law was ecstatic, well as much as he allowed himself to be.

Outwardly he wore the same cool disinterested look he always did, but on the inside he was practically glowing! Law had managed to get off early from work. The reason behind that was because two of his surgery patients had opted to get attention from Dr. Hogback, who's methods were questionable in Law's opinion, but it was their decision ultimately. Law wished them the best of luck, yet he wasn't worried for them, if they got cured there then congratulations to them, if not then they would have to return to his table.

Either way, this meant one thing for sure for the Surgeon! He got to pick Luffy up from work, something he rarely did because of his over crowded schedule. And who knows, it was barely four pm, they could go out to dinner, maybe a movie and just hang out back home, yes the evening was looking very promising and Law loved that.

"Oi Law!" he heard the familiar call of one of his closest friends. "Leaving already?"

Turning he nodded faintly to the red haired man, "Yeah, text me if you need anything."

Sachi grinned and slid up alongside Law. "Oooh is that happiness I hear in your voice, Law!~"

Shoving his friend away good naturedly Law hid his smile in his scarf and raised his hand to wave goodbye, choosing to not answer the statement.

Sachi laughed and waved back, "Have fun Law! We'll hold down the fort for you, right Penguin!" Law heard his friend exclaim and his smile grew under his scarf hidden from the rest of the world.

With the lightest skip in his step Law stepped out of the hospital and headed off to his lovers workplace on foot. The city wasn't as large as one would think, and as such Law decided that he could use some sort of exercise since Luffy wasn't off the clock until five or so, depending on when the last child was picked up from the day care.

In less than twenty minutes, Law made it to the center, and immediately peeked in through a window and hiding yet another smile under his scarf as he saw the antics of the children and his younger lover.

Luffy and three other children were currently before Luffy's large framed friend, Franky he had come to learn his name after a few meetings with the man. The five of them were striking poses and dancing to whatever music one of them had put on. Law had to smile once again, happy to see Luffy smiling and enjoying his work space, It was all Law wanted for his young lover after all, for him to smile, Law loved that smile, and he was doing his best to keep it on Luffy's face.

Law continued to watch from the outside, his smile still in place and hidden by his scarf. He had to admit Luffy knew the weirdest people, the blue haired man was imposingly huge. Like Navy and Army huge, body builder even, and that wasn't even what the man dedicated his life to, which was odd but who was Law to judge. Franky was a man in the Mechanical Engineering field, what he did exactly wasn't something Law knew, but he knew that the other loved what he did and that was enough for him.

He also did a few little charity events where he built small mechanical toys for underprivileged children, and that was how he had met Luffy and how Luffy had been able to convince him to stop by every now and then to entertain the kids, it was rather endearing. Though Law would never say so out loud.

"Oh, Trafalgar fancy meeting you here." he heard and immediately jumped away from his view against the window and looked to his employer.

"Dr. Kuriha." Law found himself saying before he scrambled to open the door to the day care center and opening it for the older woman. "Hello, yes I was just, um." he began flustered, his free hand pulling his scarf away so that his words wouldn't be muffled as he spoke to his superior.

The older doctor chuckled and stepped into the warmth of the day care. "Yes, yes I know why you're here." she said not bothering with a thanks, but Law knew that it was attached to the end of her sentence.

Looking up Law saw that Luffy's smile only brightened upon seeing the familiar face of the other doctor. "Dr. Kuriha! Look Chopper your Aunt is here!" the teen exclaimed and motioned for the small kid to follow him.

The named kid, Chopper, Law understood it was a nickname of sorts? His real name was Tony, but he preferred to be called Chopper, go figure; he ran up to his aunt and began to excitedly tell her about his day.

Law would have smiled if his face wasn't exposed at the moment, so instead he only smiled inwardly, his gunmetal gray eyes searching for his absentminded lover, waiting to be noticed.

It took less than two seconds before he heard it. That nickname. "Torao!"

And before he knew it, arms circled him and clung onto his frame, finally making Law loose the hold on his smile allowing it to come onto his features as he returned the fierce hug. "Hey there Luffy-ya."

"You're here! Are you following Dr. Kuriha? Are you her shadow again?"

Law had to chuckle at that, back when he had to do an internship for her, he had to shadow her _everywhere (_ save the restroom thank Enel, Law wouldn't have survived that!) and learn everything she did. He had told Luffy of this experience and was actually surprised that the teen remembered this small part of his career.

"Na I got off early, and I came to surprise you actually..." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders with a weak chuckle. "Surprise."

The laugh Law received was warmer than the inside of the room. Law could feel it as it reached his ears and filled him with the purest warmth, reaching every single part of him and making his heart flutter with absolute happiness. Law loved that laugh.

"Oi Torao! Thanks, this is the best surprise EVER!" Luffy said with so much open honesty before he kissed Law's cheek and pulled away turning back to Chopper and apologizing for involving his sweater in the hug he shared with Law.

Kuriha flashed Law a smile and he offered one in return.

When was the last time that he had smiled this much?

* * *

 

Luffy was bouncing off the walls with happiness!

Law was visiting him at work! It was always a rare treat for the Surgeon to do that, and when he did it made Luffy unbelievably happy, he was waling on could 17, forget cloud nine!

Ruffling Choppers chestnut brown hair before he fitted the small hat on his head, Luffy wished him and grandaunt a safe night.

Now only Chimney and Momo remained. But Nami would take care of Chimney and Zoro had a great bond with Momo. Momonoske was currently going through his 'I love Samurai's" stage, and the moment he found out Zoro's family was descended from a great Shogun, from whatever Era the man had said, Momo could never get enough of Zoro. As for Franky, he was just waiting for Robin to stop by and pick him up.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Luffy called out as he gathered his coat and rushed over to his boyfriend, immediately intertwining their hands together. Nami, Franky, and Zoro along with the two kids happily waved to the pair and wished them goodnight.

Usually it was Luffy who closed up shop and saw that the kids were all picked up by their guardians, but when these sorts of visits from the surgeon emerged, Zoro and Nami were more than happy to kick him out of the Sunny. Encouraging him to take the opportunity of spending more time with Law.

The rest of the day had been one of the best in weeks, maybe even months, Luffy didn't care enough to count. But they had had a great night.

First they went to go see the newest comedy movie featuring his favorite actor Bon Clay. Luffy knew the doctor wasn't one for comedies, but he was able to sit through them if it meant that Luffy enjoyed himself. This was something Luffy had observed and something he appreciated to no end.

His Winter was amazing.

After the movie Law took Luffy to their favorite restaurant, The Baratie where his friend Sanji worked. It was here that Luffy gorged on as much meat as possible and Law didn't mind. He was used to Luffy's large appetite, and though he teased him about the repercussions of his binge eating with Law being an all knowing doctor and all that, he never once forbade Luffy from eating everything he possibly could.

Lastly they took a stroll down a local park, walking hand in hand as they watched the snow fall from the sky. The flurries breezed by gently, dusting Law's hat which was now perched up on Luffy's head to shield him from the cold. Luffy had protested to wearing the hat, telling Law that he should wear it and keep himself warm but of course Law had refused to hear any of his excuses and settled the warm hat on Luffy's head. And Luffy was glad that the cold was nipping at his cheeks, because that way he was able to hide the bright blush that was dusting his cheeks.

That blush however was darkened the moment that Law leaned over and kissed Luffy's nose, stealing away the snowflake that had landed there a mere second ago.

Seeing his reaction, Law Laughed. An actual laugh that warmed Luffy to his core and made him glow before he too burst out with laughter. Small moments like this reminded Luffy that Law was not as cold as he liked everyone around them to think. Law was just as loving as Summer. Luffy was still saddened by the thought of his lost Summer Love, but with Winter, everything seemed to be getting much better. Luffy was happy. And through all this, Luffy was able to put that horrifying image of earlier in the day behind him, deciding it was best to keep that incident to himself. He had Law, and Ace coming back... well it wasn't possible.

They arrived back home around nine, pleasantly exhausted from their entire walk around the town. Taking a relaxing shower, the two lovers soon climbed back into bed and snuggled close, wishing one another the sweetest of dreams as they lay tangled in the others arms.

Yes, Luffy loved his Winter, very much.

* * *

 

Trace had spent no more time outside that day, he had gone back to the motel room he was renting and sat himself at the edge of the provided bed. And the rest of his day had been uneventful, food at the motel was gross so he didn't eat it and instead dug into the supply of food he had bought earlier in the week, knowing that at the rate he was going to have to go to the store soon to restock.

Shit, he ate a lot.

His elbows rested on his knees and steepled fingers supported his chin up as he stared at nothing. His thoughts wondered back to the three sheets of paper that he had received back at the shrinks office. Sighing he made an appointment for the following week, deciding that maybe he did in fact need the other mans help in order to get to the bottom of his scrambled thoughts.

x~x~x

"Trace." he murmured the name he had been told long ago was his.

"What was that, Trace-ya?" the doctor asked him, and Trace couldn't help but notice that odd little speech habit the doctor had, distractedly wondering if he referred to everyone in his life with a "ya" suffix.

He entertained this thought for a moment before coming back to focus on the doctor where he sat opposite of him, carefully drinking a steaming cup of coffee, those piercing steel eyes boring right at Trace. This was something Trace has yet to be accustomed to. Those eyes, they were... cold. They seemed to not only be looking at him, but straight _through_ Trace. It almost as if they were tearing off his flesh, moving and dissecting his muscles and organs alike in order to stare right at his soul, and at his thoughts, trying to pick at his every action and every word and seeing what made him tick.

Maybe this was why Trace had chosen to accept the help of the therapist, not because the gray eyed man had said he could help, but because Trace believed that he actually _could._ This wasn't the first therapist Trace had seen, he had seen his fair share of a few and all of them had just seen him as a walking wallet with no psyche problems and just someone that needed to vent. None of them even aware that he _needed_ help finding out who he was. This man, this Trafalgar Law, seemed to know that there was something more to Trace than Trace, and for that he was willing to give him a shot.

"Trace," he began again after two minutes. "What would you say, Dr. Trafalgar, if I told you I don't like the sound of my own name?" the freckled man asked.

Trace watched as the man rose a brow in question to his question. "Many people don't like their names. Is there a particular reason you dislike the sound of your name Trace-ya?"

Trace made a face of distaste his hands unwillingly clenching and he had to force them to relax. Trace considered the question, like seriously pondered it "It just isn't..." he paused, thinking deeper into his dislike to it.

"It doesn't sound _right_ to me, you know?" he asked his chocolate eyes looking up to see if there was any sort of understanding in the eyes of the doctor.

All Trace found was interest and questions. "Please elaborate."

Nodding Trace sighed and raked a hand through his wavy ebony hair. "I suppose, a name is something a parent gives you, something you'll always have from them, something that identifies you as _you._ Something that is yours and yours alone and separates you from all others. After all how many Trafalgar Law's have you met?" Trace said trying his hardest to form his thoughts into words.

The doctor only hummed, Trace didn't know if it was in agreement, interest, or a cue for him to continue, Trace hadn't expected him to answer the question, but he continued anyway. "When I think of the name Trace, it sounds foreign to me, like it doesn't belong on my tongue and much less to me." he paused and bit his lip.

"A part of it does sound like it's mine though... Ace. That's the only part of my name that I like." he confessed finally speaking what had been on his mind for nearly a year, this small piece of information was only the tip of the mother fucking iceberg though.

Trace wasn't sure if he could entirely trust the doctor with the rest of his muddled thoughts. But he would have to eventually if he wanted to retrieve the memories he needed.

After a moment of silence, the doctor finally gave his opinion. "Then why not change your name, Trace-ya? The action is not unheard of, some people are extremely discontent with their names and they take it up to court. But I am not a legal adviser, I suggest you consult one before changing your name. You don't want to do such a thing on a whim."

Trace nodded and looked to the clock. Their time was nearing at an end, and he still had so many things to figure out.

"Dr. Trafalgar." he began and bit his lip once more, he was doing that a lot lately. "Do memories expire?"

This question seemed to baffle the man as he took another sip of his coffee. "Expire..." he hummed and again cupped his chin with his unoccupied hand, something Trace noticed he liked to do when going deep into thought.

"That is a good question, Trace-ya. And sadly in my opinion, I believe that some memories do 'expire' though not in the way food does. I believe they are merely forgotten and pushed back into the most furthest recesses of our minds. We have a place in our brains where long term memories are kept and should we suffer some sort of damage to our brain, then we could lose this section of our brain and thus loose the ability to remember things for a long period of time. There was a case of a man who lived and met the same people every day until he died because he was not able to retain his long term memory. Then there is short term memory." The doctor paused and seemed to take in Trace's blank expression, its not that he wasn't interested, he was, Trace was simply used to sweet and to the point instructions.

"It is possible to get them back if you have not suffered any brain trauma, the brain remembers everything if it is whole, you just have to know where to look."

And with that cryptic message, the light on the doctors desk blinked, their time was over.

"Right..." Trace found himself saying and stood scratching the side of his neck.

He was wondering just how he would find that out before looking up surprised and at a small card that was being handed to him.

Trace looked at it and after a moments hesitation, he took a small business card from the man, "If you wish to look into the status of your brain's health, allow me to recommended Dr. Kuriha, she is in this building as well, one of the nations best neurologists, tell her Trafalgar sent you, and I'll take care of the billing."

Leaving Trace dumbfounded, "Um, are you-?"

The doctor stopped him and shook his head, "I'm in a generous mood, and I want to help you figure this out. So yes I am sure, please see her as soon as possible."

And with that Trace left the doctor's office, oddly optimistic and just the tiniest bit suspicious of the kindness from the doctor. He couldn't help it, after the ordeal he had escaped, Trace could afford to be cautious. He would have to look into this Kuriha person, and then finally decide what he would entrust to the doctor. Shoving the card into his pants pockets he continued on his way.

* * *

 

Luffy was listening to Robin as she read _The True Story of the Three Little Pigs_ it was the classic tale told from a completely different point of view. The Wolf's to be exact, Luffy loved this story, mainly because they mentioned cheeseburgers. But it was a good read.

He was cleaning up the kids work station, they had decided to let them play with glue and glitter... the end results were sparkly to say the least. Luffy was going to make sure this happened again, when Nami wasn't looking.

Chuckling to himself Luffy stepped out of the building and headed out so that he could dispose of the trash in the giant bin outside. The task went without a hitch, Luffy was just about to head back in when he saw _him._

Last week he had been able to convince himself that he was only thinking about Ace because his birthday was close, but... why? Why again! Luffy looked on in a mixture of hopefulness, fear, dread, anticipation.. he couldn't identify the other feelings that were filling up his heart as he looked past the fence. There not even ten feet away, the freckled man of his youth stared back at him with an emotion Luffy couldn't place.

Working through the ball of emotions that was lodged in his throat, Luffy manged to croak out a single breathless word.

"Ace..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The True Story of the Three Little Pigs by Jon Scieszka is a SUPER read! Look into it!**


	5. False Summer

"Ace..." the choked word left Luffy once more as he waited to be recognized, to be acknowledged, to be spoken to, to be _looked_ at at the very least!

However, the man before him continued to stare past him impassively gazing at nothing in particular not gazing at Luffy, the people around him in the sidewalk, nor the playground and certainly not focused on the small balls of snow that were falling between them. But after ten agonizingly long heart beats, the dark chocolate colored eyes looked directly at Luffy and the man smiled, that same smile that Luffy had seen every day in his youth.

That smile that made his heart race and would have elicited his own smile, but now, there was no warmth behind that smile, there was no love.

And it was because this man was not Ace, this man was _not_ real. This... this image of his beloved older brother was just mocking him with what he had lost, reminding Luffy that Ace was never coming back.

"Luffy." he could hear his name distinctly even though Ace never moved his lips, but that was definitely his voice speaking, it was his voice that was calling him. It was Ace that called him even as people passed right _through_ him like he wasn't even there. And Luffy couldn't answer him. His throat seemed to have closed up and was incapable of not only speech but also of providing oxygen to his lungs, depriving his brain that same oxygen in the process.

"Luffy!" the voice was much more persistent now, but a different tone this one was deeper, familiar but it held none of Ace's love for him. Just concern and unconditional love yes, but the kind one held for siblings, Ace and Luffy had been more than that.

"Damn it Luffy look at me!"

But Luffy couldn't look away, Ace was no longer there, no longer on the other side of the fence, no longer within arms reach after a couple of steps. And with him gone, the truth of it all came rushing at the teen once more. A hurt choked sound left Luffy as he came to this realization again.

* * *

Trace had not left the doctors office just yet, he was trying to get a better read on the two who were going to be poking around in his head. And what better way to do that than to stalk around the building for a good portion of the day?

Trace using the skills he had trained for an immeasurable time back in Alabasta made himself inconspicuous, making sure to blend into corners and hallways... or at least he had tried his best in doing this, seeing as he got caught a few times and was asked to wait in the patient area.

Blending into things was so much easier when it wasn't in a hospital, but soon Trace found the answer to that.

With a grin, Trace had donned on a male nurses costume... er uniform, and began to roam the halls, pretending he was the newest intern and inquired, both about Dr. Kuriha and Dr. Trafalgar Law. He quickly learned that no one had anything bad to say about the two. At least not where their profession was concerned, when their personalities and such were brought up, that's when the flaws were brought to life. It turned out that although both were great doctors in the area of their studies, their handling of people was not so great.

Dr. Kuriha tended to be a bit rash and outspoken with both the staff and her patients, but her heart was in the right place. And Dr. Trafalgar had the opposite personality, he was more introverted and as a surgeon his verbal interactions with his patients were kept to a bare minimum, and where therapy was concerned, Trace knew from firsthand experience that everything was kept professional in that office . However, if Trace really wanted to find out more about the surgeon, then he was directed to one of his personal friends.

Trace soon found himself seated in front of a man named Sachi, a fellow surgeon he had said. And a man that claimed to be one of Dr. Trafalgar's most trusted and cherished friends, those were Sachi's words, not Trace's.

"You know impersonating a doctor, and even a nurse who happens to be an intern is against the law right?" the redhead said after a moment of silence while Trace mulled over the information that was given to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trace said a bit to fast for it to sound the least bit convincing, making the other man chuckle.

"Hey, calm down I wont turn you in," The surgeon reassured him and smirked, "but speaking of the "Law". Tell me, why the interest in our little Trafalgar? Hm, are you perhaps his newest stalker? If so, I have some pretty good pictures of him sleeping if you'd like to keep those." Sachi offered his eyebrows wagging as he looked to Trace.

Trace felt his face flush at the statement, his deep brown eyes widening at the ridiculous assumption the redhead had come to from their meeting. Sure Trace thought that the therapist was rather handsome, but this wasn't the reason behind his inquisitions! Sure Trafalgar Law had everything going for him in the looks department. He was the classic tall, dark, and handsome type, and the tattoo's that Trace saw peeking though the edges of his collar sure gave the older man a sense of mystery that only added to his already alluring appeal. The man's attractiveness, however, had nothing to do with any of Trace's questions or his motive for asking them for that matter.

Oblivious to Trace's inner turmoil about the implied interest he had on the surgeon, Sachi roared with laughter bringing curious stares their way. This action causing Trace to shrink further down in his seat, sure enough blushing brighter and causing his freckles to stand out even more against his cheeks. Thankfully, as quickly as Sachi had begun to laugh he simmered down in no time flat and nodded sagely, "Say no more my friend. Meet me in the lobby, behind the tall fake plant ficus thing and I'll slip you a few of my personal favorites for free, but anything after that I'll have to charge ya."

"N-no wait!" Trace called out in a loud whisper his hand reaching out to stop the redhead before he left, but his flustered self had been unable to stop the giddy surgeon in time. Sachi had slipped off of his seat and dashed out of the cafeteria to who knows where, and effectively ending the current situation while leaving behind a calming yet very confused Trace.

Sitting there in the cafeteria for next five minutes Trace debated in continuing to search for another possible lead or to meet up with the redhead in the lobby. On one hand if the man had sleeping pictures of Dr. Trafalgar, then he must know the therapist on a much more personal level right? But on the other, well the man was clearly not right in the head. Not that Trace was either, but his mental illness was clearly much more stable. And yet if Trace went and met up with Sachi, then that would be giving the man the impression that he was interested in the older man, which he was not. At least he wasn't in that way! Trace just looking into him because... well, because Trace wanted to trust Trafalgar Law.

Sighing the freckled man pushed the chair back, hunched his shoulders and steeled his resolve. Trace would meet with Sachi and he would make it very clear that he had no interest in the older man. Ducking quickly into a laundry room Trace removed the nurse outfit and strode out with his own clothing which had been hidden under the formless scrubs.

'Ah this feels much much better', he thought to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Trace wore a short sleeved shirt over a thermo weaved long sleeve, and some faded jeans he had for who knows how long. Comfortable and completely blending into the throngs of people once more once he reached the lobby.

'Now where is that ficus...' he wondered as he scanned the area. As he stood there pondering the question, he suddenly felt a presence coming up behind him and in complete instinct pulled his arm froward and back to ram his elbow into his unsuspecting target.

Luckily Sachi had been carrying a rather heavy folder and that had received the worst of the impact.

"Woah! What was that?" A bewildered Sachi asked as he steadied his footing caught off balance, and Trace flushed again.

"Sorry... I um." he trailed off and ran a hand through his wavy hair. "I used to be in the service... that shit, kinda never leaves you you know?"

"Ah that explains why you're in such great shape!" the redhead commented and shrugged off the incident, pulling Trace along with him to a corner of the lobby, his eyes peeking around and at the people occupying it before opening the folder and grinning. "Well take your pick! As I promised, three are yours, anything after, well it depends on the picture."

Trace sighed, now done with the ordeal, in his hands he held the three promised pictures. It had taken much more time than he would have liked, didn't the surgeon have people to operate on? But no matter, he got more or less what he wanted. Sachi had told him that Trace had nothing to worry about, that he was in great and capable hands with Dr. Trafalgar, he was one of the best therapists they had in the hospital and not to mention one of the greatest surgeons the hospital had ever seen.

"Look I don't know what sort of thing you are dealing with up there, but Law is amazing at his job, if he says he can help you, then he can." Sachi confided in Trace and gave him a smile.

"Also, you can talk to him about this you know, no need to impersonate a nurse and act like a creepy stalker in his life, that position is already filled. Oh yeah, and I was completely teasing you about you interest in him." Sachi chuckled.

"Your reaction was just that good that I had to keep it up. Law has someone in his life that he loves very much, and I would never allow someone to ruin that happiness. Not that I'm saying you would." he quickly amended and when Trace raised a brow at the pictures that he had just received. Sachi laughed.

"Ah _right_ those, I just wanted to show you how happy he looks, see?" he said pointing a picture of Law curled around a large hospital issued pillow, his hair tousled and disheveled against the sheets looking as peaceful as one could in their sleep.

"He sleeps like a baby now, when two years ago the man couldn't even keep his eyes closed for more than two hours. But seriously feel free to keep those, I have plenty at home." the redhead assured him and gave Trace a small salute.

"I must be getting back now, think about what I said, but the choice is all yours. And if you ever want to talk more about Law, well you know where to find him, not that he'll give up much the man is as closed as you can get with a book, like welded shut with an iron pad lock closed!" Sachi laughed and stuffed the folder under his arm.

"Good luck with whatever you have going on, man. See you around." and with that he took his leave.

Trace sat in the lobby for a while longer and looked over the three images in his hands, 'Sachi was right. Dr. Trafalgar looks...' Trace's thoughts were interrupted as he saw rapid movement from the corner of his eye.

Trafalgar Law was rushing through the lobby, he gave no heed to the people he was rushing past, his phone was to his ear and Trace could see that the man's tattooed hand was clutching the small device pretty hard, and from the way his mouth was moving. Trace could only say that whatever message the man was receiving was not good at all.

Dr. Trafalgar had not spared a glance at anyone or anything as he rushed out of the hospital and left Trace to stand uncertainly, what had happened to have the man nearly barrel his way through the lobby full of people?

Trace found himself curious as to what was going on with the surgeon therapist, but knew that this was none of his business and the only thing he should be worried about was what they would find up there, and if they would they be successful in unearthing his warped memories? Trace hoped they did.

Sighing he gave one last lingering glance at the pictures he had received and slipped them into his pockets. Deciding then and there that maybe he should give this Kuriha doctor a call.

* * *

 

Law had been in the middle of an operation when he got the news.

Luckily it wasn't an open heart surgery, but once where it required him to cut off part of a man's intestine, how it had gotten to this point, well one could say that the man had gotten a pretty bad case of an infection. How that had happened, Law did not know nor cared to find out.

He was completely focused in making the initial incision when the door was opened and Dr. Kuriha called him away from his task.

"Trafalgar, out. Belladonna, wrap this mess up." she barked the orders and left the room.

Law's brow furrowed as he set his trusty and personalized scalpel away on his lab coat and walked away from his operation. Snapping off the elbow high gloves he threw them in the trash bin followed by his face mask and the one covering his mused hair.

Silently Law stepped out of the room and sent a questioning glance at his superior who softened, her eyes warming just the slightest now that they were out of the room full of surgeons and nurses.

"You have a call, Trafalgar." she said in a tone that Law was having trouble placing, usually she was either cocky, sassy or gentle in the presence of her nephew. So what gives?

"And it couldn't?" Law asked dread already spreading its eerie chilled touch up his spine.

Shaking her head Dr. Kureha looked him straight in the eyes. "It was a call from Roronoa, the green haired brat that works at Chopper's Day Care, it seems your boy is having an episode. The brat said he collapsed after some incoherent mumblings. I assumed you would want to know and head there right away."

Law's dread only turned into near panic at the news. Luffy was in trouble! Then what the fuck was he doing here?!

"I. Yeah, I'll head over right away, thank you Dr. Kureha." he said already rushing away from her, his long legged strides nearly taking him from sight before he head her call out.

"And don't show your face here until he's better you hear!"

Law would have smiled just the slightest, this was the most warmth he had ever heard from the woman other than when she spoke to Chopper, but he did not feel like smiling at the moment. He was worried for Luffy, what was going on with him to suddenly have an episode? And what sort of episode?!

Had the teen slipped back into his depression and Law hadn't noticed? How the fuck did he miss the signs if he had!

God they had been doing good, great even!

"Oi, Zoro-ya" he soon found himself speaking into his phone, walking briskly out of the hospital.

"Look Law, Luffy's." the man paused, "He really freaked us out, the kids didn't see him Robin is still distracting them with more stories, but he was just standing there, looking off in the distance, God he looked high as fuck but also scared shitless." Zoro continued and Law was frowning more and more.

"How's his current situation?" he asked _needing_ to know how Luffy was doing.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness, he's breathing normally though, and I have him on his side, you know just in case."

Law nodded though he knew the other couldn't see his action. "I'll be there in a few minutes, do not leave him out of your sight."

Hanging up his phone, Law hailed down a cab and directed him to the Sunny.

What was a possible seven or ten minute drive turned into hours for Law as he bore holes into the back of the blue haired cab driver.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Law had asked clearly frustrated.

To which the man had scoffed. "Sure if you want me running through every red light and killing a few people here and there."

Law considered the possible consequences of taking the wheel from the clown and doing just that, but quickly decided that all that would accomplish was a jail sentence and time away from Luffy.

Once arriving at his destination Law threw a couple of bills on the back seat. "Keep the change." Law mumbled and thundered up the two steps that lead up to the Thousand Sunny, and hurried inside only to get gawked at by a half dozen kids.

Law tried his friendliest smile, though it seemed the kids were not interested in looking at the disheveled man in the lab coat for more than three seconds.

"Oi, Law!" a voice called out to him from the background.

Immediately Law turned to look at the green haired man and gratefully slipped away from where Robin, another of Luffy's friends, read a book to the children. Three long leg strides later Law was out of the view of the children and now in the staff office, where a single bed was placed and within it Luffy lay, this was where they treated the kids whenever they needed fist aid, that much he knew.

"Tell me again, what happened." Law said as he stepped closer to his boyfriend and proceeded to check his vitals. The teen was fine, at least he was physically and that had never been the issue with the younger male, his problem had always been trickier.

"It was as I told you." Zoro began. "He was cleaning up, doing normal shit and when he went to throw out the trash, he stayed out in the cold too long. I went to go check on him, and when I reached him, he was pale. Like beyond pale, the type of pale where no blood is running through you, he was shaking too and it wasn't from the cold, the idiot wasn't even registering the cold, he was just... staring his lips moving with words I couldn't hear." Zoro frowned.

"His pupils were dilated, and no matter what I said he wouldn't respond, all he did was cry and... then he passed out,"

Law frowned, none of this made sense, Luffy apparently was in some sort of trance... he had had a mental breakdown maybe? But what had caused it, was there a trigger? Law did not know and that was pissing him off beyond reason.

"I'll take him home, if anything happens, I'll let you know." Law said and no one dared oppose him.

* * *

Less than ten minutes after getting home, the teen woke up, sat up on the bed and blinked up at Law, clearly confused ."Hey Torao... where?" he paused and took the bottle of water that was handed to him. "Why are we home? Did you get off early again?"

Law shook his head and sat in the foot of the bed. "Luffy-ya what happened back there, at the Sunny?"

Sleepiness was soon wiped away and a haunted look overcame the younger's features as his hand crushed the water bottle, the plastic crying out in protest as it was caving in on itself.

"Hey hey." Law said in his softest voice as he scooted over to the teen's side and pulled him onto his lap, his tattooed hand gently prying the bottle from his hold. "You're okay Luffy-ya I'm here."

After some coaxing Luffy released the bottle and Law placed it on the floor before gently gliding it through Luffy's hair. "Luffy-ya... please tell me. Tell me how to help you."

* * *

Luffy was biting his lip, his eyes were welling with unshed tears. Law's voice barely above a whisper as he held onto him.

"Luffy-ya." his name was said again in that voice that he loved, in the manner that Luffy had fallen in love with. That unique vocal quirk that belonged to Law.

After a shuddering breath Luffy released a few tears. "I saw him. I saw... he was there on the other side of the fence. But he was a hallucination. I..." Luffy shrunk as he confessed. "I started taking the medication again."

"We got rid of that medication months ago Luffy-ya. It's by prescription only, how on earth were you even able to get a hold of it?" There was no anger in his voice, but Luffy flinched anyway as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"I didn't want to worry you Torao. Last week I caught a glimpse of him, I thought I was seeing things that if I didn't do something soon, then I would relapse. So I... back then I had saved a few pills just in case I needed them. I took one last night after you didn't come home... and then today." Luffy trailed off again, sniffling as he wiped away the tears again.

"Fuck..." Law breathed above Luffy and held him closer, his arms coiling protectively over the teen. "Luffy-ya why didn't you talk to me." the older man asked, his voice laced with hurt as he held Luffy, who could say nothing in response.

"Do you realize how dangerous self medication is. Especially with expired drugs." Law continued. "But god I'm so..." he took a breath and kissed the top of Luffy's head.

"I'm just glad you're fine. Luffy-ya when I heard you blacked out... I didn't know what to think. I was so." his voice was becoming rough and Luffy felt guilty all over again.

"Please don't scare me like that, it's not uncommon for you to see things, especially around a certain date... you said he died around new years right, minds are tricky that way they can bring up things, but that doesn't mean you will relapse. Listen if you ever feel like you're becoming too sad call me, I will drop everything and come home. We'll watch movies we'll go hang out with the kids, and go ice skating. Hell we'll even go to Green bit, to the warmer climates and spend a month there. Just please, let me know how I can help you."

Luffy had to smile at that, turning his head he placed a soft kiss to Law's lips. The two reveled in each others presence before Luffy pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "I was just having a hard time, Torao. But I'm fine, really and I'll do better. I'll tell you whenever I get sad again." Luffy reassured the Surgeon.

Not mentioning two little things, one: part of his sadness stemmed from having to be alone whenever Law had to work over time which happened a lot during the holidays, and two, when he _was_ happy, was it fair that Luffy had found happiness again?


	6. Dark Winter, Hazy Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! A quick note... I fucked up in a great aspect of planning... Winter arrives around December Christmas time (in the US at least.) so let us pretend they are in a dimension / universe where Winter begins around December 3? since you know this is and AU, I'm so glad for that! XD. Also just so that we're all on the same page, Trace's first session was on the 3rd a Thursday, his second on the 10th and so on. This chapter will be a skip of two weeks time.

Winter was by far the coldest season for Law, at least it was this time around.

Law didn't know what was happening. Everything was fucking perfect before the season arrived, but now?

Now Law was not so sure about many things, mainly Luffy.

After the self medication incident, Law was determined to put in his request for some time off from the hospital to spend more time with Luffy. He was intent in getting it approved no matter what, he didn't care who he had to suck up to if it meant getting away from work and back to Luffy, who despite his reassurance of being fine was actually anything but. The sight of Luffy suffering alone had Law's heart clenching in both sympathy and hurt for the teen. Law could feel his sadness, and yet he was powerless to stop it, and the whole fucking world was not making that task any easier.

The following day, Law had reported to work, caught up on all the paperwork that was left over from his abrupt leave the day prior and went far and beyond that to finish a few things he was putting off. Law did his best that day and his upmost job for the rest of the week, he had even gotten his request approved! Law had given them not A few days but a full weeks notice that he was to be on vacation through both Christmas and New Years in order to spend that time with his younger lover. So there was no way in all nine hells that the board could possibly ruin his plan and deny him his much earned free time.

Law had had chosen this specific time frame for two reasons: one of them was because it would be a perfect surprise to spring on Luffy, and the other more important reason was because he was hoping to cheer the teen up during those two weeks. If there was anything Law had noticed from last year's end of the year it was that Luffy was miserable during the arrival of New Year. At first he had been rather perplexed with the idea, the teen was usually ecstatic of any holiday and even more so when that holiday revolved around food, and no matter how much the other holidays tried, they could never match the amount of food consumption that Christmas and New Years had achieved.

However, Law had long since learned, after some considerable amount of coaxing, that someone special to Luffy had passed away around New Years two years prior, and this person he had learned was his brother. And that was the reason Law had been determined to be there for Luffy this New Years eve. Honestly Law had wondered why the young raven had not told him such a fact before. Had he wanted to mourn alone? Law wasn't sure, but he hadn't pried that day and maybe he should have.

Law would not allow the incident of the year prior to be repeated. The past year Law had been away for not only New Years Eve, but up until the 2nd of January due to the demand that was his workplace. He had called and left Luffy a voicemail to let the other know of his absence, and he had been confident the young man would be okay by himself.

Needless to say that the young teen had been a mess upon his arrival. Law had come home to see the teen curled up in the farthest corner of their room, scratches had decorated the soft skin of his face, neck, and upper arms. Luffy's bottom lip was terribly raw and caked in healing scabs. His nails had been chewed down as far as possible, and then some. Law's heart had stopped at that sight before it contorted painfully aching to reach out to the vulnerable looking teen.

Law had not missed the dark blotches under the teens eyes, nor the way his tears had stained his cheeks. And Law certainly hadn't missed the way that Luffy had clutched Law's favorite coat to his chest, he had held it tightly against him as if it was the only thing that was keeping him grounded to this world. Law had cursed himself in the most colorful ways in that moment as he had gathered the boy into his arms. They had been dating for a mere 4 months, cautiously getting to know each other, and after much persuading, Law had finally managed to convince Luffy to leave the motels behind and move in with him. Reluctantly Luffy had accepted on the condition that Law call him every night.

Law had broken his promise. And this year he was going to make it up to Luffy and more.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully, in his opinion at least. As he had thought, his patient Trace had taken his suggestion and gone to see Dr. Kuriha, had gotten his brain scanned and shown up to their scheduled Thursday meeting.

Law had examined the scans of the younger males brain and their session had begun. Nothing of great importance was found. The young man's mind was physical trauma free and had bot been subjected to any major damage that could hinder his train of thought or memory process. However, that did not explain Trace's lack of certain memories and that had been their key focus once more.

Nothing was achieved during that session either just as Law had suspected and much to the younger's chagrin. Though, as he told the flustered male minds did their own healing at their own, and often leisurely pace. Law had then gone on to explain to the male that they would not be able to meet the following two weeks due to the holidays. And much to his surprise Trace had asked if there was anyway he would be able to squeeze in on any other day.

Unfortunately, Law had to deny the request explaining to the younger man that he had the next weeks off and he would not be around. He then told Trace that there were, however, other available therapists in the building.

Trace had been crestfallen, but had turned down the offer, he did not want anyone else looking into his case he had explained, to which Law was grateful because quite frankly neither did he. Odd he knew but, he couldn't explain the reason behind his wanting to be the one to help out the young male.

That day Trace had pouted, which if Law was honest with himself, was rather endearing to see, the man's pout greatly resembled that of Luffy's and had made him rather nostalgic, wishing he was back home with his young raven.

It wasn't until Saturday morning that week when everything went down the drain of Hades.

His previously approved vacation slip was left in his mailbox, the large red blocked letters at the top of the page reading "DENIED" along with that morning's date.

Law had to get a hold of himself as he glared at the paper, his cool gray eyes burning with such a heated intensity that the paper actually curled slightly at the edges shying away from the death glare. With a trembling hand Law turned on his heel and marched down the two flights of stairs to the office board's office, Law glared at and brushed off each and every stare that had been sent his way. He had been ready to give the board a giant piece of his mind. Law hadn't even bothered to knock, he had sauntered right in that office to meet the tired gaze of an assistant who's name he never bothered to learn. She had tried but had been unable to stop him from entering Dr. Vegapunk's office.

It was there that Law was met with grave news, the slip in is hands wasn't a cruel joke that the office staff was playing in him. Law's request was denied and of course the Chairman had a great reason to do it too. Not that it had mattered to Law at that moment, or the days that followed.

Law was angry, actually he was so angry and frustrated beyond words that he had been unable to put that feeling into exact words. Luckily the only okay (he wasn't going to say good because nothing about this situation was good) thing that he was grateful for was that he was keeping the idea secret from Luffy. Now he didn't have to crush the younger raven's hopes after getting them up. No only his hopes had been brought up and shot so far down into the ground that they now rested within the magma at the core of the earth.

Law had resigned himself to working during those two weeks, and as he had guessed it made nothing better at home. Luffy was distant every time that Law came home and slipped underneath the covers for those few precious hours sleep and quality time with Luffy.

Luffy time and time again assured him that he was fine, but Law saw the underlying pain behind those eyes, and that pain grew evermore with each day and every night that the teen had to spend alone.

It also didn't help that Law was given extra hours on top of his already busy schedule back at the hospital. But he couldn't control that! Sachi had gotten the worst case of the flu Heart Community had ever seen and had been unable to be around patients much less those with their organs on display. Then the idiot went around and spread the virus to Penguin, Belladona, and even Kuriha herself. Needless to say Law was the only man standing at this point in the entire Surgery department, well there was Hogback, but he didn't count.

It was a written rule that so much as a sniffle would earn you sick leave in the operations department. And as such Law found himself spending more and more time at the hospital, not only wrapping up his work but that of his ill coworkers. Law envied them then and there and cursed himself for having an immune system strong enough to have fought off such a formidable virus, but that was besides the point.

Christmas came and went, Law spent it at the hospital and Luffy had spent it with his many friends just as Law had asked him to. Luffy could not be alone during these days and damn it Law did his best to get the teen in some sort of company, just because he couldn't be there for him didn't mean others couldn't. Law had called all of Luffy's friends and urged them to join the teen that night and also on New Years. Luckily Luffy had dependable friends who cared for him, and for that he was eternally grateful.

After Christmas New Years came and went, and again Law made it his personal mission to make sure the teen was not alone; and again he was in debt to the those people Luffy called his friends.

The days after Law thought that he had escaped any possible danger that would concern Luffy. Every night of those two weeks and ever single free moment he got he called or texted Luffy, granted it was he who usually did the talking which was not their normal routine, but Law was not going to hold that against Lu.

Law had thought that if Luffy could get over the loneliness that came with that time of year then he would be fine, or at the very least better.

Law was wrong.

Sachi, Penguin, Belladonna and Dr. Kuriha all recuperated around the same time, and were all ready to work a couple of days after New Years and Law found himself really grateful. He had been given the rest of the day off on Wednesday and Law was not above denying the offered time off and escaped the hospital not even five minutes later.

Law stopped by the day care center and unlike the time before, he was not received with as much of a warm welcome. It was understandable, he had tried to convince himself and his day with Luffy continued with him trying to recuperate the time they had lost.

His attempts failed time and time again that day and the following days. Law did not know what to do by the end of that day as he laid in their bed, his arms holding the sleeping teen protectively against his chest.

Law just didn't know what to do. He had royally fucked up not one but two years in a row, and he came to the realization that he could loose Luffy forever because of this. Law did not want that. There had to be something he could do. But what?

Luffy seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him emotionally and no matter what Law tried with the teen, he could not get him to open up any more than he already had. And the more that Law tried to get Luffy to tell him what was wrong, the more the teen insisted that he was fine.

But Law knew he most definitely was not.

_"Luffy-ya please just talk to me." Law's voice was but a soft whisper as he had gently pulled the smaller male into his arms earlier that day._

_"What do you want me to say Torao? I'm fine now quit trying to shrink me I thought you agreed you would stop that." Luffy had said falling against the older man's chest but not returning the hold._

_This small action hurt Law more than he would ever admit as he sighed onto the raven's head._

_"Luffy-ya... please just_ please _tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll," Law had to pause to swallow the accumulated saliva in his mouth, weird how there was so much of it in there yet his throat fell as dry as the desert. "I'll leave Heart Community if it means that I get to see you smile again."_

_At that Luffy had done the most painful thing he could have, he gently disentangled himself from Law. His slim arms gently but firmly holding Law's upper arms at arms length. "You think quitting a job that you love will help anyone Law? Just..." Luffy took a breath and frowned. "Let it go okay? Go to work and save those people don't worry about me."_

_Law had opened his mouth to protest further only to have a slim forefinger pressed against his lips. Silver eyes met haunted chocolate brown and Luffy offered him a small smile, that was the best one Luffy could muster as Law had noticed earlier. "Drop it Law or I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."_

And just like that Law had dropped the subject, of course Luffy hadn't threatened to kick _Law_ out of the bed and onto the couch, Luffy was too good for that, he would rather ban himself.

The rest of the night went by quietly with each of them watching what they said to one another and Law hated every moment of it, even now that they had settled into bed he was emotionally exhausted. He wanted to help Luffy through whatever it was that he was going through but he couldn't.

There just had to be a way, and fuck it if Law was not resourceful he would find a way to help Luffy.

* * *

Trace had had nothing to do those two weeks and during that time, he had tried to meditate (Something he read online) in order to try to make some sense of what was happening inside his noggin.

And so far no results. He had even tried yoga! And even though he refused to say it aloud, it had been very relaxing that yoga business.

Luckily his two weeks were gone and Trace found himself back at the doctors office. His brows furrowing upon seeing the haggard looking surgeon.

"Woah Trafalgar, isn't a vacation supposed to help, not you know." _look like shit dragged up from hell._ Trace mentally added earning a blank expression from the Surgeon.

"Didn't take it." was all he grumbled in response.

Trace furrowed his brow further. "If you didn't want to see me you coulda just said so you know." Trace said jokingly trying to lighten up he mood because damn the guy surely looked like he needed some sort of cheering up.

"The matter doesn't concern you." the man snapped coldly and sighed immediately looking guilty. "I apologize Trace-ya, I suppose there's no reason for you not to know." he started and motioned for Trace to sit, which he did without complaint, mesmerized by those eyes on him, and that voice even though it was tired and on the hoarse side. Trace found himself soothed by just the sound of it.

"I was supposed to get the two weeks off and spend them with a very cherished person of mine, however, on the last possible day of the week I was told that it was denied. And they did so with very solid case to base it off on, four of my department came down with the flu. 

"The Kestia virus, a very dangerous thing luckily they were quarantined in time and the virus was eradicated. But seeing as how my department was all on leave, I was left to take care of everything, I would have called you back in the office, but as you could have guessed I was swamped as it was. Thus I apologize Trace-ya." he finished and all Trace could do was nod. While also taking note that he had oddly enough listened to the full explanation, he had found himself hanging onto the Surgeon's every word. Trace was mesmerized by the voice, he could't explain why and in that moment he didn't care about the reason.

Trace had admittedly done a bit more than he had originally stated on his two weeks away from the surgeon, and that had been thinking about the man... constantly. It was weird he knew, what was the connection he and his surgeon shared? Was it normal for patients to think about their therapists? Maybe it was when you considered suicide or speaking to someone, at least that's what he told himself late at night when he spent hours upon hours looking over the pictures that that Sachi person had given him.

If you're wondering what was going on in Trace's mind, don't bother asking him because he barely understood it himself. All he knew was that there was an... attraction between him and the older man.

The thought alone wasn't disturbing, but it was odd, Trace knew he was in search of someone who mattered a lot to him, yet here he was having weird mixed up feelings about this guy. Trace sighed quietly and tilted his head slightly focusing on something else instead, the name of that virus, where had he heard it before?

He was sure he had heard it somewhere, though before he could ponder it further, the deep voice of the doctor cut him back into reality. "Have you noticed any progress?"

Trace had to blink for a moment as he had taken too long in responding, shaking his head and smiling apologetically he asked, "Sorry, what?"

Looking exasperated the surgeon took a sip of his strongly scented coffee. "Have you noticed any progress Trace-ya?"

* * *

Law had learned that Trace had not made any progress, and halfway through the session he suggested something he had managed to stay away from all of his years as a therapist.

"Trace-ya? What are your thoughts on hypnotism?"

Trace as expected, looked nearly incredulous. "You can't be serious, isn't that some parlor trick? What, are you a magician now?" he snorted crossing his arms.

Law merely rose and lowered his shoulders in a shrug. "To many people yes, its a magician's trick, and though I don't usually resort to such a tactic, I have a hunch, you might call it, that there is more in that brain of yours than it's willing to let go. Hypnotherapy is not a favored method of mine, though I have heard that it can be highly successful in exploring possible causes of psychologically rooted traumas. After giving your brain scans a second look, there's something I don't like about your left hemisphere that's where all the emotion is stored and there's just something." he paused pulling out the file and the images of the young man's brain.

"You see here, this zone, it has just the slightest bit of..." he paused and looked at Trace's blank look and smiled despite himself, reminded of a certain raven. "To sum it all up, there seems to be an irregularity there, so chances are what you are experiencing was not a physical trauma but an emotional one. And though I myself am skeptical of hypnotism, it surely can't hurt to try it out."

Trace seemed to mull this new information over and after a few minutes he nodded and his look screamed, 'Sure why not?'.

Law wheeled himself closer to Trace and now sat before him. "I want you to close your eyes Trace, can you do that for me?"

 

* * *

 

Trace had to fight the blush that wanted to flush his freckled cheeks, the surgeon was literally within his personal space. He was maybe a foot, or less away, and the fact that he was staring this intensely at Trace did nothing to quell the heat that was threatening to paint his cheeks a lovely rose.

Unable to form a response that would not tear at his dignity before the surgeon, Trace nodded and closed his eyes, effectively cutting off his visual perception of the older male. Now if only that pesky image of the other sleeping wasn't engraved to the back of his eyelids, then Trace would be able to control his breathing.

The sudden graze of the doctor's hand on his shoulder did nothing but make matters worse. Trace's breaths were becoming pants and the doctor was perceiving this as nervousness.

His voice reaches Trace once again, a soft lulling sound that he can't help but lean into. "Hey you're doing good Trace-ya, now I need you to relax, I'll be right here okay, nothing bad will happen to you. Ready?"

Trace would believe that, there was no doubt at his mind, which was odd. When exactly had he decided to trust anyone this much? Without missing a beat he nodded doing his best to relax.

"That's good Trace-ya. Now imagine yourself in your most relaxed state, let your mind wander where it is the most comfortable and maintain that state. Breathe in and out there you go." the older man coached in that velvet soft voice pulling Trace down with his words, lulling him into what was promised, a much relaxed state.

"Now I am going to ask you a series of questions, don't give them much thought. Let yourself answer, if you have to think too much on it, ask for a pass. Can you do that?"

Trace nodded. "Yes."

"What is your name?"

Trace could feel his brow furrow, what was his name "Pass."

"Okay... I guess that is not too important, but please take this seriously Trace-ya."

"When is your birthday?" the voice asked.

"January... first?"

Trace heard the voice hum, and a smile came to his lips, that was a nice voice. "Favorite color?"

"Red." it was such a pretty color, and Trace loved it.

The small questions continued, all of them standard survey ones that surely the two had touched base on before. It wasn't until some time later that the voice asked. "I want you to try something different this time, could you do this?"

Trace imagined himself nodding, receiving no follow up repeat of the question, he guessed he gave the right indication.

"I want to to imagine yourself in your most fondest memories, and narrate it to me. Can you do that?"

Trace possibly nodded, he wasn't so sure at this point and he didn't care. But he did as he was told.

"The date is May 5th... children's day." he began and a smile appeared on his lips. The scent that was filling his nose was so sweet, so familiar, so full of happiness but he couldn't quite place it because it was also altered in some way. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he loved this scent. It was the scent of Spring and Winter, a wonderful combination of them both.

"It's your birthday..." Trace chuckled and was able to see the area around him. "We're at our favorite spot at the beach. You love the sea, you've always loved the sea. And for your thirteenth birthday all you wanted was to spend the day there, of course you dragged me along. We were inseparable, you and me, always together just like it always will be. You look so beautiful... you have always looked pretty but tonight, with the setting sun behind you you looked like an angel sent from above. I wish that it was you that was facing the sun, that way I could see your face, but you refused to trade places with me." Trace sighed and was again smiling fondly.

"Your dark hair danced so adorably in the wind, you were nervous though, and no matter what I tried I couldn't get you to tell me why. Was the headmistress mad at you? Did you get to my secret candy stash? Because even though it was your birthday, it still gave you no right to eat that. But no, it was neither of those things. I can see your eyes as they dance with nervous glee, you're about to fess up." Tears spilled from Trace's eyes as he recounted the sweet tale.

"It's adorable that you can't hide the truth at all, but in that way, the truth comes out of you so easily. 'I love you.' you blurt out and I stare at you as if you've lost your mind. 'Idiot, don't say that so easily.' I scold you and huff. You look mad then, and stomp your foot in the cutest way. 'But it's true! I love you!' you scream and look like you're about to cry. It's only then that I know that you're not pulling some elaborate prank. You're confessing to me."

Trace was unaware of the actions of his body, and he was much less aware of the enraptured look he was receiving from his therapist who was listening to his each and every word with such mesmerized captivation.

"You love me." Ace breaths with so much emotion that his voice cracks in response. "How can someone as great as you, love me?" he whispered into the sea breeze, transported back into that scene from years back.

"I didn't understand it, you returned my feelings for you, I had always thought that I would have to sit back and love you from afar, watch you as you found a pretty girl, a great guy, or even an entirely different person that would win over your heart. I would be fine with that you know, loving you from where I am. I don't deserve this that you're so willing to give me. I should have turned away I know it, but no I wanted to be selfish. So I confessed too..."

Ace could feel the tears now, they had trailed down his cheeks that day too, he was so happy. He was loved. Ace had reached out, his palms gently cupping the chin of the younger boy who's face he was still unable to see, but maybe just maybe if he remained longer in this memory, then he could possibly catch the faintest glimpse of the person he was looking for.

"I love you too." Ace whispered against those soft innocent lips and closed the small gap between the two. He was met with the inviting warmth that was the other person, sharing this small moment in the world, not caring about anything else but the fact that they had each other, and that they loved one another.

The sun was setting behind his young lover and the moon was peeking out from behind him, its reflected rays sure to grant him his deepest wish of showing him the face he so desperately wanted to see, but before it could grant him his one wish.

The scene shattered.

Trace felt himself being shoved away, and was suddenly met with the face of the surgeon who looked not only flustered but...horrified.

Dazed Trace blinked trying to recollect anything from the few seconds that had passed, his lips were warm the faint traces of a sweet kiss lingering.

Sudden realization came crashing down on the freckled man who now shared the look of horror with the therapist.

Good God what did he just do?


	7. Distraught Winter, Open Fall

Law could only stare at the man before him, his mind was reeling with what had just transpired between the two. He could still feel the press of warm lips against his own, lips that were not Luffy's. Lips that belonged to this near stranger.

Law knew that his eyes must have been as wide as Trace's were at this moment. How could they not be when he was mere inches away from the man that just violated his personal space and forced himself on him?

"We..." Law's voice was rough even to his own ears, his mouth working to swallow back the sensation that was currently swimming within him. _This isn't right, This..._ Law's thoughts were muddled as he tried to speak once more.

"We're done here, the session is over. Please leave, Trace-ya."

The freckled man before him was as pale as a sheet as he stared at the therapist with a look of pure horror, his normally cool and observing gaze haunted as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words without avail. Law was not about to hear him though–no, he was not doing this. Anger welled within the surgeon as his previously unsure and confused feelings coalesced into rage. This near nameless man was _not_ going to get in the way of him and Luffy. Law could not hurt Luffy this way, especially not with the way the teen was behaving at the moment.

" _Get out of my office._ " Law's words were no longer a suggestion. It was a demand and he would not stand for disobedience.

The harsh words must have jarred the other man back to himself as he jumped back in his seat, flinching at the intensity of Law's words. Large, all too familiar brown eyes looked at Law with something akin to hurt. Law didn't care though. He needed this man out of his sight before he did the unthinkable and actually harmed one of his patients.

Trace backed away, his eyes shining with what Law refused to believe were more tears. A part of Law's mind told him that the tears were not real, that Trace was still under the influence of the instilled hypnotism. That Trace was most likely still reeling from the dream he had been in mere moments ago.

Those tears were not his doing. There should be no reason for Law to feel bad about the way Trace was reacting to the... incident. There should not be hurt in those wide eyes. And yet, guilt _did_ rise up in Law and he tried with all he had to push them back down so far into his being that they no longer existed. But how could he do that when the cause of his distress was currently standing right in front of him?

The younger man was just standing there by the door, hesitantly watching Law and no doubt still trying to formulate a coherent sentence, but Law was not about to listen to him.

"Leave. _Now!"_ It was definitely a demand now, no longer spoken, but yelled out and so utterly filled with rage that they made the other jump once more and rush out of the room.

Law was alone in his office now. He could hear the annoying tick of the clock as it counted down the seconds, minutes... hours? Law wasn't sure how long he was left slumped in the seat he had wheeled over to watch Trace more closely, but if the dull ache in his neck was anything to go by, then his guess would be over half an hour.

Glancing over at the wall clock, Law couldn't help the snort that left him, forty-seven minutes past seven. He was late to his next appointment.

_Fucking great! Just great!_ Law ranted internally as he pushed off of his chair and stalked out of the room, his feet making a resounding stomping noise as he glowered at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him.

Only one brave stupid soul met and kept his gaze, a ridiculous grin on his face as he waved idiotically at Law. "Yo Boss! Kureha is wondering where you've been man. Don't worry, Belladona was free this morning and offered to take over. So Kureha says to get your ass into her office."

"Sachi-ya," Law began, a frown already formed and a murderous glare sent in the young doctor's direction. "I am in no mood to deal with her bitching. Tell her I went home for the day."

"You might not want to go just yet, Boss." Sachi grinned and swung an arm around the shoulders of the surgeon, steering him down the hallway. His voice lowered as he glanced around suspiciously, hazel eyes filled to the brim with amusement as he assumed someone would actually have an interest in what he had to say. "Word in the halls has it that Vegapunk is going soft. Remember the time off you asked for last week?"

If possible, Law's mood darkened even further and the already wide space the other nurses and doctors were giving them doubled until they were scooting alongside the walls. Some doctors even ducked into patient rooms or other hallways, choosing to go the long way around rather than risk aggravating the surgeon further.

"You mean the one he _revoked._ Sachi-ya, why is this even relevant, and why do you feel the need to bring it up to me? And above all that, why are you touching me?"

Sachi simply laughed and continued to drape his arm on Law's shoulders, ignoring the pointed looks that were being shot in his direction. The man was more or less desensitized to Law's bad moods whenever he was excited, and unfortunately for Law, now was one of those times that the redhead was feeling really good about himself. The dweeb must have actually scored a date or something. That was usually the reason for his energetically happy mood swings.

"Because, Boss, it just _is._ Now quit being a stick in the mud and get in there!" Sachi pushed Law forward and sped away down the hall, abandoning his mentor and friend at the door frame of his superior's office.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up. Take a seat brat, it won't take long."

* * *

The last few weeks for Luffy had been stressful to say the least. Ace's birthday came and went, and as he had done all the years before, Luffy remembered and celebrated the date of his older brothers birth.

Ace may be gone, but he would never be forgotten.

Bouncing back from Ace's birthday was never easy, even after all these years, but Luffy managed with the help of his friends and his boyfriend. Law wasn't around as much as Luffy had hoped he would be this year around, but Luffy _knew_ that Law just couldn't abandon work, not with entire department out for the count. Yes, he had resented Law that week, and had even gone so far as to steer clear of the older man, not that it had been too hard considering Law's work hours but Luffy managed it.

Even seven days after his brother's birthday, Luffy was still slightly angry with the surgeon after their little discussion. Law spent so many hours at the hospital that Luffy no longer remembered when the last time the surgeon had been around their home. Law had just went to work one morning, promising to be home by dinner, and hadn't returned that night or the next, leaving Luffy alone. No matter how many times Law had called and apologized, Luffy still felt a twinge of anger and though he assured the surgeon that he was fine, both of them knew that it was a blatant lie.

After Law didn't come home for a couple days, Luffy stayed over at Zoro's, because Zoro didn't ask any questions; he let Luffy in and made him as comfortable as possible. This was his arrangement for over two weeks, and Luffy found solace in the green haired man and Sanji, his boyfriend. They were a cool pair, so different from each other yet so completely in tune it made Luffy just the tiniest bit jealous, but he was immensely happy for both his friends which weighed out the negative thoughts.

Sanji and Zoro were a good distraction from his depression over his brother passing away, a distraction that Luffy welcomed gladly. They even shared the pull out couch with him after he confessed he was feeling down. He wouldn't tell them why though, he didn't need them coddling him any more than they already did.

Luffy never let his mood plummet at the daycare though, the children were very perceptive even if they didn't look it, and the smallest hint of sadness had those wide doe eyes of Chopper looking at him with a pout. So Luffy laughed with the children, forcing his sadness to take a back seat and allowing himself the freedom of joy.

So lost was Luffy in his current game of freeze tag doing his absolute best in standing balanced on his left foot the way he had been frozen by Momo that he failed to notice that they had company.

"Luffy-ya?" Luffy's heart plummeted at hearing the voice he had been missing for weeks now, and his poor stance also suffered from the surprise as he jumped and almost fell forward into the sandbox before a pair of hands caught and steadied him. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

Luffy's heart was pounding erratically in his chest as he craned his head up to see the man he had tried so hard to evade, the word was leaving his lips before he even had a chance to fully process that the warmth was real and not made up. "Tor... Law?"

The older man smiled down at Luffy and righted him as the kids around them protested, shouting things like "Mister you ruined the game!" "He unfroze Luffy!" "Now we gotta start over" but Luffy could only stare at the man he had not seen in weeks. And in that moment, all of the negative feelings Luffy had held for him vanished. "TORAAAAAOOOOOOOO!~" Luffy cheered and launched himself into the man's arms, laughing merrily as he was hugged fiercely in return.

The children in the background either groaned or laughed at the display before being ushered away by Nami. "That's enough out of you guys, I heard Zoro said he had a cool new move he wanted to teach you," the redhead supplied and that was enough to have their audience scrambling back into the building, eager to see the green haired man. Luffy too shared their excitement as he disentangled himself from Law, only to be stopped by the other man's arms again.

Luffy's excitement wavered when he wasn't released, his large eyes looking over to Law questioningly, a pout coming to frame his lips. "Torao, I want to see Zoro's new trick too!"

"Maybe another time. Right now we have to go," he said with a soft smile and Luffy looked over to Nami who nodded and waved them away.

"We'll let the kids know you took the rest of the day off, now shoo before I dock your pay, and remember to have fun!" she half threatened and was already pushing them out through the back gate before Luffy could even protest, not that he could since his mind was still trying to process what was going on. Law had never taken him out of work early, and the few days that he did manage to get away from work, he always remained inside the daycare and waited patiently for the kids to leave.

Law took a hold of Luffy's hand and before he knew it, he was being dragged away from the kids, and it wasn't until they were both in the back of a cab that Luffy couldn't take it any more. "Torao, you're acting strange. What's going on?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," Law said with the smallest of smiles, his voice full of amusement.

Yes, Law was definitely acting strange, and now Luffy was beginning to worry over the surgeon. "But Torao, what about the hospital? I thought you said over the phone last night that you had an early appointment with some important surgery?"

Law's smile and happy mood faltered at that moment, his gunmetal gray eyes looking away, and Luffy wasn't sure, but he could have sworn there was something that looked a lot like guilt in them the moment their eyes met again. "Belladona-ya can take of that, but nevermind work, Luffy-ya. I missed you."

Luffy didn't mull over the information and instead smiled. "I missed you so fucking much too, Torao," he whispered and he meant it. Luffy may have been avoiding the surgeon up to this point, but that had been because he didn't want to be shrinked. His anger and avoidance had never meant much though, not when it mattered. Luffy had never stopped missing the man he loved, even if he was upset with the way Law had tried to council him.

In response, Law only reached and held Luffy close. "I love you, Luffy-ya." Law's low whisper was so soft Luffy actually found himself wondering if the sentence was actually uttered by the surgeon. However, his next few words had him leaving that thought behind. "Luffy-ya, do you trust me?"

"Yes." The answer came without a second thought, earning a warm smile from Law.

"Where we're going is a surprise, do you think you could do something for me?"

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi, Law, you're acting strange again."

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Law chuckled. "I guess, but will you?"

"Yeah, of course, you know I'd do anything for you," Luffy said with an easy roll of his shoulders. That was just how Luffy was; he loved Law, so why was there a need for the man to question him now?

Something dark flashed through the surgeon's eyes again as he turned and pulled something out of a small bag that read _Vegapunks._ Luffy felt his eyes widen in both awe and surprise. "Are those what I think they are?!"

Law nodded and held up a circular looking headset*, "I had to pull a few favors in such short notice, but it wasn't something that couldn't be done. I need you to put this on and not peek out for any reason, and if by some chance I do need you to take them off I will kiss your left palm. Got it?"

Luffy had to physically pry his eyes away from the device and nod, lip tucked in under his lower to signal that he was placing his complete and not entirely undivided attention on Law. Leaning over Law chuckled and kissed his nose softly. "Which palm was I going to kiss for the signal?"

Luffy took a moment as he let out a hum of pure concentration. "THE LEFT!"

Nodding, Law kissed his lips and smiled brightly. The sight warmed Luffy entirely, any traces of anger or resent he still held for the doctor vanished in that moment as he returned the smile. "I asked Vegapunk to download that new movie you wanted to see, Strong World. You know, the one with the Mafia boss?"

"NO WAY! YOU DIDN'T" Luffy exclaimed, and if his eyes weren't reflecting stars before this, he had no doubt they had expanded and were now supernovas. "Law, you're the best!" Luffy proclaimed as the pair of virtual glasses were placed on him, the small head band quickly adjusting to his head proportion and fitting snuggly over his eyes and ears.

"I'm going to start the movie now, remember Lu, anything strange you might feel is normal, and please no yelling, we will be in a public place for a while."

Smiling in his general direction, Luffy grinned. "Shishishi, I can't make any promises but I'll try. Can you put on the movie now?" Law chuckled and complied, but not before he sighed and muttered in annoyance, the tone still tender despite that.

Luffy laughed again as the screen before his eyes gradually illuminated and music began to trickle into his ears, that too becoming louder as the movie started. "Wooooow coooooool!"

* * *

Law rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Luffy to forget that only he can hear the movie," he said to himself with a secret grin as the teen animatedly exclaimed and commented on certain points of the movie.

The cab ride lasted for a few more minutes before they were dropped off at the airport and soon placed in first class. Law had thought about going in the economic class, but with Luffy as loud as he was, he was sure to annoy the other passengers, so first class it was. Law was honestly surprised that the entire class was alone except for them, but he probably should have guessed; not many people tended to travel to where they were going, but it was a pleasant surprise nevertheless.

"Those clothes are sooo awesome!" Law heard Luffy cry out and again Lawe could only smile at the enthusiasm. Luffy certainly had that effect on him, his good mood was infectious and Law was no exception to the pull. Their ride on the plane wasn't too long and it was certainly entertaining with Luffy two seats over happily flailing in his seat, too excited to sit still even as the plane hit some turbulence. Law guessed that Luffy was either too entertained with the movie to care or he actually believed that the motion was part of the movie. He never knew with Luffy when he was this excited about something, and whatever the case might be, it was endearing to watch.

The flight landed with little trouble and Law was glad that Vegapunk had gotten him the director's cut along with some bonus features. He truly owed the man now, though the other insisted that Law doing emergency heart surgery on one his most trusted employees was enough. For a beta model, Law supposed that the virtual theatre headband was holding up pretty well; the battery from what he could tell was still above fifty percent, and there was no sign of bugs if Luffy's content mood was anything to go by. The only thing the man had asked of Law in return was for him to "take the thing out for a test spin." Law would have to make sure to give the older man his feedback.

Being ushered out of the plane, Law was left hauling the still excited teen behind him, not that he minded. If anything, Law was just worried Luffy would find out they had been in first class and he hadn't gotten a feast. Luckily, the tickets to return were economic and Law was pretty sure he could dissuade Luffy from eating the plane's entire food stock, possibly.

Picking up the bags, Law led the teen away from the airport to where they would be staying, his dark eyes looking over the island before him. It was almost like paradise.

In a matter of minutes after arriving at their lodging, Law was already dealing with a hungry and whining Luffy. "Toraoooooo, can I take off the thing now? The movie is over. And I'm hungrrrryyyyyyy!" Luffy pouted, and sure enough his stomach confirmed the statement, rumbling for attention.

Law sighed and closed the door behind them. They were finally in their hotel room and he needed to rest for a moment before he could even think of relieving Luffy of the band and sating his hunger. First though, Law set their bags down in the corner of the room and he pulled Luffy over to the sliding door, taking him out onto the small patio that lead to the beach and taking in a lungful of fresh air.

It was time Law let Luffy know where they were. Gently, Law raised Luffy's left hand up and placed a kiss on his palm.

* * *

Luffy chuckled as he felt something brush his palm. That tickled, it felt funny and it made him laugh but there was something behind that feeling that he had to react to somehow. But what was that?

The soft pressure against his palm remained there and Luffy hummed in thought. There was something he was supposed to remember, but the thought evaded him for the moment, his mind too filled with needing food and thoughts of the awesome movie he had just seen minutes prior.

Ah, speaking of the movie, it was over now so he couldn't see anything beyond the screen over his eyes. He could vaguely hear something though and then there was... Luffy's posture went rigid for a moment and his free hand scrambled to pull the metal band from his head, his eyes squinting as he took a step back. Everything was... blue.

Luffy's hand went lax, the metal band falling with a soft clank to the tiled floor, followed by a soft curse. But Luffy didn't register the curse, instead he pushed past the man kneeling before him and rushed out, breaths heavy as sandaled feet sunk into the white sand below, eventually getting stuck and ultimately being left behind.

Blue... everything was so blue, the sky was infinite shade of it and then there was the ocean. Large chocolate eyes swam as Luffy took in the sight. The sea, the sea was everywhere and _he_ was not.

"Luffy-ya!" He heard his name, but the tone was all wrong. It wasn't the voice that accompanied the sea, it wasn't Ace's voice. "Luffy-ya! You can't just drop those things, they're..." the voice trailed off as it came closer.

Tears were now rolling down Luffy's face as he fell back, unable to stand on his weakened legs. The sand cushioned his fall though, not that he would have noticed if it hadn't.

"Luffy-ya, Lu, what's wrong?" There was concern in the voice as a shadow loomed next to him but Luffy could not look up. His eyes remained on the ocean, watching as those impossibly blue waves reached out and brushed against the white sand, pulling away to leave a small trail of foam.

"The sea," Luffy whispered, his voice sounding choked and heavy even to his own ears. "I never told you about the sea, did I?" Luffy asked quietly, turning over to Law with an apologetic smile. "It all started here, in the ocean." That had been the reason he had tried to end it all at the ocean as well.

Law didn't push for answers, though Luffy could feel the unasked question hanging between them. Ace was gone, and nothing was going to bring him back. Luffy _knew_ that, but still he refused to talk about him during his sessions, only referring to him as his brother. Law had pushed Luffy to talk about him, saying he wouldn't get better until he did, but back then Luffy hadn't _wanted_ to get better. He'd wanted to keep Ace to himself and that had been selfish of him.

He was being selfish again–now he wanted to keep Law and his brother both, but this wasn't what Ace would have wanted. Luffy knew that Ace would have wanted him to be happy, to live without regrets, and if there was one thing he would ever regret, it was not returning the unconditional love Law always gave him. Luffy wanted to do right for Law, and something told him getting Ace off his chest was the place to start.

"Well not here in this ocean, but a similar one." Luffy took a breath and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees and sending a quick glance to Law before continuing. "When I was around seven, my grandfather decided I was too much trouble and sent me away. I don't know what happened to my parents, they were never around even before that, but I guess if they were alive they would have agreed to getting rid of me too. So I ended up in this orphanage, a place called Dadan's Academy for boys or something like that. When I was there, I was so scared Torao... I was all alone in this new place and Dadan, the headmistress, was hideous." Luffy chuckled, though his tone held no bitterness towards the older woman. She had been as good as a caregiver as she could. Luffy knew all too well that raising a house full of kids was no easy task, but still she had managed.

"She was cool though, I liked her. The first day–I can still remember it, the other kids picked on me because I was smaller. Not a baby but just shorter. It didn't help that I was a crybaby though." Luffy chuckled again, trying to diffuse his sadness. "I tried to be tough, but all that just got me was more teasing, little kids can be so mean sometimes. There were apparently groups or something, and the biggest was the one lead by a kid who called himself Bluejam. He was a meanie, he wanted to beat me up because he thought I knew where my brother's favorite spot in the cliffs was. I did see it, but I wasn't going to tell him that so I tried to lie and play it off, but yeah, I can't lie so I got beaten up. And to all of our surprise, this other guy comes in and saves me after beating them all up." Luffy smiled fondly at the memory, it was one he would always treasure.

"And that's how I met..." Luffy paused, taking a moment to gather himself. "My big brother, Ace." as he spoke Luffy failed to notice the stiffening of Law's frame and the wince that followed. "He didn't like me much at first, but when he realized that I didn't tell Bluejam where his little hiding spot was, he let me hang around him. We grew close after that, then we decided to become brothers. I loved him so much, and I knew he loved me too. Then when he turned 17, he was kicked out of the academy, 'you can't stay here anymore' they said. So he went off to join some military division, we had plans to see each other again after that." Luffy's voice had become shaky as he recounted the tale, tears freely streaming down his face.

* * *

Law listened intently to the story. He wasn't sure what exactly had brought on this change in Luffy, but he knew better than to try and stop him. Talking was good, especially after all of the stress that had been shoved onto the young man for the past few weeks. Law had thought that the earlier reaction had been due to his close encounter with the sea the night they met, but it seemed the issue was more deeply rooted than that.

That name though, why did Luffy's deceased brother have to be named _Ace_ of all fucking things? Was Caesar not good enough? Or Alexander? Hell, he would have taken a Justin or some other shit name, anything but Ace. Law had not forgotten the events of that morning, how could he when Luffy was sitting right next to him? Now wasn't the time to tell him about it, but soon it would be.

"I waited for two years, getting these cool foreign looking cards and letters where he told me about his new friends and adventures, but then a few months before my birthday, the letters stopped coming. I tried to tell myself that he was probably busy doing super cool and awesome missions that I couldn't know about because, well, it was top secret like in the movies." Luffy wiped at his tears furiously and Law could do nothing but watch. He ached to reach out and pull Luffy in his arms, but right now he knew he wasn't worthy to offer such comfort. Law had wronged Luffy and he needed to fix that first.

"But then this guy comes into the Academy, a weird guy with pineapple shaped blond hair. I'd never seen him before, but Ace"–there was another wince from Law–"talked about him a lot, making fun of his hair. He even sent me these stupid little doodles of him, so I knew it was Marco. I was excited, hoping that there was some news about my brother, because he had sent his best friend to see me. Was Ace with him? Was it a surprise visit, is that why he couldn't write? So he wouldn't tell me his secret by accident?" Luffy laughed bitterly, an ugly twisted version of his unique laugh Law decidedly did not like.

"There was news alright." The bitterness was gone, leaving behind pure sorrow as the tears refused to stop, Luffy leaning against him, and Law offering the comfort he knew he was not fit to give. Luffy trembled in his arms, "Ace was gone, killed in battle, that's what they said. There was no body though, and Marco didn't want to tell me at first, but after a while he caved. Ace was leading some sort of attack and the enemy ambushed them, and then there was an explosion and it took Ace with it."

Law held Luffy tightly, tucking his head under his chin and listening as Luffy took shuddering breaths and sobbed against him. "H-He... He was gone. Just like that, no warning... no goo... goodbye." Luffy tried and failed to control the sobs. "We never even said goodbye... On the.. the day he left! A-Ace said that goodbyes meant you'd never see each other again so we shouldn't say it." The words had been forced into one breath and Law had to take a moment to think them through as the teen continued to cry out five years of pain.

"Last week..." Luffy started again, no longer bothering to wipe away the tears that came to his eyes. "He would have turned 22. He never liked his birthday at first, but I always celebrated it with him, every year I would steal a chocolate cake from a bakery nearby and at first he would be all mad, but even though he complained, he liked it. Every year since then I've bought a small chocolate cake and wished him happy birthday," Luffy confessed and deflated visibly at his next words. "I wanted to celebrate his birthday with you this year, but you were too busy."

The guilt that Law had been harboring since that morning grew and doubled in size as Luffy's broken voice continued to speak. "I know you hate bread, but I didn't want to be alone with the cake this year. I just..." Luffy paused as another sob passed his lips. "I wanted you there Law, and I know! I know work needed you but so did I... Zoro and Sanji are great, but..." Big chocolate eyes looked up at Law in that moment, and Law saw what Luffy was trying to say: _I needed you there._

And what was Law doing instead... getting wrapped up with one of his _patients._

"Luffy-ya..." Law's voice was thick emotion as he tried to speak past the unexpected lump that was locked in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Luffy-ya," Law managed to choke out, desperately clutching at the younger raven, his arms tightening around Luffy's smaller form. "I _wanted_ to be there Luffy-ya, you have to believe me." The words came to Law's lips, unable to hold himself back, he hated keeping this from Luffy. He needed to tell him now, apologize now and... and what? What if Luffy hated him for that? Law didn't want to lose Luffy, but he deserved to know, right?

"I..." The stupid lump was still lodged in his throat, and he had to swallow thickly before he could continue. "Luffy-ya, god I love you so much... but I don't–you don't need to settle for me. You deserve someone who will be there to take care of you when you need them, someone who will be there with you at night when you wake up from bad dreams. Someone who will hold you every night and soothe away your fears, your hurt." Law's voice became steadily softer, his eyes watering with tears that threatened to fall.

"Someone who won't kiss their patients behind your back." His voice at this point was just above a whisper, the tears breaking free as Luffy stilled in his arms.


	8. Reconciling Winter, Summer Confusion

Luffy replayed the words that reached his ears in his mind, over and over again. Every time he replayed them, however, his heart skipped a beat and his stomach did somersaults before collapsing in on itself, leaving him feeling empty and numb.

"Law..." Luffy's voice sounded foreign to his own ears even as he pulled away, putting just enough distance between the two of them so that he could look up at the older man. "...Tell me what happened."

It was then that the teen made note of the guilt in those shimmering silver eyes. Luffy could see the shame, hurt, and underlying fear that was present in Law's deep gray eyes. To say that Luffy himself was hurt would have been an understatement, he _was_ hurt and the betrayal those words carried hurt him far more than he had thought possible. But Luffy wasn't jumping to conclusions just yet.

Law needed to be heard out, Luffy knew that the surgeon deserved at least that much after all the time they'd been together. Luffy knew Law, and Law was not the sort of person who would ever hurt Luffy intentionally. Law's job was constantly an obstacle that came between the two spending more time together, it was something that at times got to Luffy but never to the point where he thought it would end them; and never in the way it was now presenting itself.

Law sniffled –something Luffy knew he would never admit to doing later on– and did his best to keep a hold of Luffy's teary gaze. There was sorrow in those eyes, sorrow that didn't belong there and Luffy wanted nothing more than to wipe that look away and extinguish it from existence, but first he needed to hear exactly what had happened in that office.

"Do you remember that new case I told you I took on at no cost?" Law began and waited for Luffy to nod in indication that he remembered the case. "I can't disclose the patient's name due to confidentiality matters and all that so please, just don't ask. This particular person is going through a really bad mental block, they can't remember certain key points in their life after a few years back." Law continued and chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating his next words.

"This patient wants to remember a certain person, I think I'm okay to say that much. And that was the sole reason I took an interest in that particular case, because I wanted to find out how a mind specifically forgets a single person and everything they represented?" Law explained and, noticing Luffy's blank look, smiled tentatively, "The patient remembers everything roughly from years three to ten, but after that their mind only remembers bits and pieces of things, from what both Kureha and I have managed to gather up, this patient has no history of any mental trauma, meaning that they haven't had a big accident where their brain could have been damaged." Law paused again, searching Luffy's gaze for a moment and once noting that the teen was in fact following, he continued, "Anyway, what I am trying to get at is that we, the patient and myself, were trying out a new method to work with this morning. Do you remember when I told you about hypnotism?"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he thought about this hipo.. hyno... "Uhh?"

Again, Law gave him the smallest of smiles and shook his head fondly, "Hypnotism, you know like where a magician on stage seems to put a volunteer to sleep and make him do stuff while in a trance?"

"Oh you mean like those magic tricks that make people act like chickens!" Luffy exclaimed and nodded eagerly, his spirits rising with the mental image that surfaced with the understanding of hypnotism, "So you made a guy act like a chicken?"

Law, though still visibly dejected shook his head with a strained chuckle. "No I didn't, I can't abuse my powers like that Luffy-ya." he said warmly before sobering and looking at Luffy, his gray eyes saddened still and all traces of his light humor vanished, effectively obliterated from his silvery gaze.

"When I had this person in the trance I asked them to think back to a good memory, one that they cherished like no other. And, at first it seemed that we weren't about to have any success with this method either, but then... a memory surfaced. I can't say what it was, but by the retelling I heard I can say that it was a good memory. Only, right towards the end my patient leaned over and..." Law trailed off, unable to meet Luffy's gaze anymore, lowering his eyes to their joined hands.

"The patient kissed me Luffy-ya, and I was too stunned to do _anything_! I know I should have pushed them away, and I would have, you have to believe that I would never intentionally let this happen! But I froze, I'm ashamed to admit it but I froze up and couldn't move until it was too late and the damage had been done. I didn't kiss back, but I couldn't stop it and it was my fault, I drove them out of my office too late, and for that I am sorry, Luffy-ya. Truly I am so very sorry for not reacting and preventing this properly."

Luffy had listened, hadn't interrupted and had placed all of his comprehension skills into listening to Law's explanation as to what had transpired in his office. Luffy felt his brow furrow as he went over his boyfriend's words of . And, though he disliked the reaction, he couldn't help another pang of hurt that speared his heart, "Is that why we're here Law?" Luffy asked, with genuine curiosity. He was neither mad or accusing, but hurt nonetheless.

Law's brow furrowed next and Luffy watched as realization dawned on his features, "What... Oh! No, no Luffy-ya I know this is all last minute, fuck I hadn't realized that this would seem like I was trying to buy your trust back. No, I brought you here because I had this trip planned for a while. I told you about Green Bit right? To get away from everything and just focus on you, I was originally going to get two weeks off from work and spend the holidays with you, but that nasty virus had other plans and sent everyone home for the duration of those few weeks. Kureha kicked me out this morning with a bonus week for making me miss the holidays with you. This is my make up present to you, Merry Christmas and Happy new Year, Luffy-ya."

Luffy felt a smile light his face again as little by little the weight on both his shoulders and his heart alleviated with each passing breath, and his hurt began to wash away, pulled into the sea along with the waves that beckoned him to step into its depths.

Luffy ignored the call of the sea in favor of throwing his arms around Law's neck and pulling the surgeon close as soon as he saw the uncertainty and paralyzing fear in the depths of his silver gray eyes.

"Shishishi, thanks Law. I don't like it, I don't like that it happened and that you feel so bad about it, because I forgive you. I believe you." he stated with a resolute nod that left no room for argument and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, and I'm sorry too, I abandoned your present at Zoro's, it's still under the tree." he explained and then pouted, pulling away enough to look at Law's eyes as they blinked in surprise. "You didn't like it right?"

Law frowned lightly and shook his head immediately, "No, and I would have punched the person, but what kind of doctor would I be for hitting a patient? I took an oath to save people, not land them in the hospital and actually risk them getting head trauma."

Relief flooded over Luffy and washed away the last bit of hurt that remained within him, the foreign feeling of happiness nearly making tears rise into his eyes again as he pulled Law into a hug, beaming joyously, "Great! Because punching the guy or girl is my job, just tell me where they are and I'll kick their ass for you. No one makes my Torao sad."

* * *

 

The fierceness in his boyfriend's voice snapped Law's head up and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Luffy-ya I love you, but I can't disclose that information, especially if you want to beat them up."

"But Torao!" Luffy protested, to which Law gave him an exasperated sigh making Luffy release a lighthearted laugh. And by god, Law had been completely unaware of how much he had been missing that joyous sound. Well he'd had an inkling as to how much he had longed to listen to that laugh, but it wasn't until that moment that he found out that he had been craving to listen to that laugh as one would crave a drug.

"No buts, Luffy I can't have you beating up my patients." Law said sternly and kissed Luffy's forehead, making the pout disappear and the smile to return full force as his thumbs wiped away any remaining traces of tears from Luffy's cheeks. "I booked us a surprise, are you up for it?"

Luffy beamed up at Law and nodded, "I'm ready for anything, what is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Law scoffed good naturedly and took Luffy's hand in his as they headed back to their suite, picking up Luffy's sandals on the way.

* * *

Trace raked his hands through his hair, cursing over and over again under his breath. How could he have done such a thing? That had been so stupid! And yet...

"No!" Trace shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts that had escaped the train speeding through his fractured mind but it was to no avail. He kept seeing tanned skin, dark bed mussed hair, and gray eyes. Gray eyes that smiled back to Trace as they shared their secret place in the cliffs by the ocean. _But that isn't... is it?_

Trace slumped onto the floor, his head falling back onto the pillow as his eyes looked to the ceiling of his rented room, tracing nonexistent patterns on the stucco. It wasn't making any sense, none of it was making any sense and it was frustrating to say the least.

"Law Trafalgar." Trace repeated into the silence of the room. "I need to see you again I..." _you need to what Trace?_ The voice in the back of his mind questioned, _attack the poor man again_?

"I need to apologize." Trace countered and sighed, running back to problem number one. "Though I doubt he'll be willing to see me again, not after that stunt."

Silence reigned as Trace followed the image of a monkey in the ceiling and smiled faintly, _such curious little creatures, so cute and cuddly._ Trace snorted softly, he had never given many animals as much as a second thought. Monkey's though, they rang a bell deep down in his soul, and for the life of him Trace couldn't figure out why.- Maybe he had always liked monkeys?

Shrugging the thought off Trace gathered his courage and determination, and stood up from his little puddle of self pity; wallowing in his mistakes wouldn't get him any closer to figuring out the questions he had, and in no way would it answer the new questions he had found.

The walk back to the hospital was slower than on most days due to Trace's reluctance to get there too soon. He knew he was putting off the meeting between himself and the doctor, mostly because he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Law had been downright livid that morning and every instinct in Trace's head had been screaming at him that the situation had become hostile and dangerous.

Trace hadn't acted on those instincts, however, and instead he'd ran out of that office with his tail tucked between his legs. It wasn't like he had been given any other alternative though, the doctor had been quite close to removing his head from his shoulders, if that look had been any indication. So Trace was hoping that the doctor had gotten enough time to calm down during the three hours he had spent in hiding, and would be willing to listen to Trace's apology.

Soon enough Trace pushed the doors aside and walked into the lobby, only to head back out and open the door for an elderly couple that smiled warmly and thanked him for being polite. Trace grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and bowed slightly in their direction assuring them that he was happy to do so and that it was no problem at all.

With a renewed skip in his step Trace strode into the hospital and started to make his way to where he knew Law's office was, only for his steps to begin to falter, his resolve starting to crumble away with each step that brought him closer to the closed door.

"Hey mister?" a timid voice spoke up, making Trace jump a full foot in the air and instinctively turning to face his _assailant_. He held his breath, barely managing to stop himself from raising his foot off the floor to deliver the kick his trained body and battle honed instincts were screaming at him to follow through with.

"Mister?" the voice asked again, concern and uncertainty lacing the small soft voice, "Have you seen Vinny? He's gone missing and I can't find him." a small pig tailed girl sniffled, tugging on Trace's shorts to get his full attention.

Blinking for a second, Trace stared silently at the girl as if trying to place her to a memory. He realized that the small girl must have been a patient there, if her pony patterned hospital gown was anything to go by, and upon further inspection Trace noticed that she was also on the verge of tears.

Panic rose within Trace as he looked to the child and fought the urge to look around wildly for an escape route, he'd never been good with dealing with children, or more accurately Trace had never been given a chance to work with or near children. Yet, he found himself kneeling before the little girl.

"Hey hey, it's okay." Trace soothed, a smile coming easily to his lips despite the situation as he gently removed her hand from his shorts and, in his friendliest voice, spoke to the child once more. "I don't know who Vinny is, but I bet we can find him. My name's Trace by the way. What's yours?"

Rubbing her teary eyes, the little girl sniffled. "Samy... are you sure we can find him?"

Trace nodded, "Of course, now tell me what Vinny looks like so we can find him easier?"

"Well, he's huge, bigger than any house!" Samy started, her arms extending proudly to demonstrate the size of her friend, "and he's really really big wings and claws, and he's blue!"

Trace gasped, "Blue huh that's neat. Tell me, does he shrink?"

"How did you know?!" Samy asked, covering her mouth in surprise, and then clapped her small hands enthusiastically, "but yes, yes he can and he can fly too! I looked in the sky, but he wasn't there. Can you help me find him?"

Patting her head, Trace smiled, "Heck yeah, let's go get your friend back."

The next thirty minutes practically flew by as Trace and Samy looked through the pediatrician ward in search for Vinny. Once their search proved to be fruitless, Trace and Samy started interviewing people, mainly children who all had no idea where Vinny was.

"It's no use Tracey... Vinny is gone." Sammy sniffled, wiping her tears with her small hands and looking so utterly defeated and sad that Trace couldn't find it in himself to give up on finding the girl's toy.

"He's not gone." Trace found himself saying, voice unwavering and no longer unsure of his stance with children, and no longer minding the nickname the little girl decided to gift him with either.

"He's probably just sleeping somewhere, c'mon we'll search again." Trace extended a hand towards the girl and grinned, "And this time I promise you we'll find him."

"You really think so, Tracey?"

"Of course, don't you trust your older brother?" Trace asked and, for a moment he saw a large bright smile and dark hair instead of red pony tails and a teary gaze.

" _My balloon flew away and got stuck in that tree." a small boy sniffled, his hands pulling at the older brother's shirt, "Help me get it back."_

" _Sure, just show me where it is." the older brother smiled softly and let himself be lead away to the tree that dared to rob his younger brother of his balloon._

" _It's up there, can you see it? It's the big orange one!"_

" _Trace it's the only balloon up there, of course it could only be the orange one." the older brother explained calmly as he studied the tree before them. "Okay Trace, I'm going to go up there and get your balloon back, stay here for a minute." Trace heard his brother say as he moved towards the tree and started to climb._

_Trace was left at the base of the tree staring up as his brother shimmied up the tree trunk and started hauling himself up, branch by branch, and he couldn't help but marvel at how awesome his brother was. Trace of course knew that the older of them wasn't his brother by blood, but rather by choice. The two had both been dumped at Dadan's Academy for boys, Trace was left there because he had no parents; his dad left them when he was younger and his mom died after working herself to the bone trying to keep alive. The other boy, however, how did he end up there again... had he even told Trace the reason?_

" _Yo, Trace?"_

_Trace was snapped out of his thoughts and was met with bright red... no orange, the smiling boy handing the balloon back to him. "Woah, you got it back!" Trace exclaimed and grinned as he took the string into his hand, listening to his brother's resonating laugh, "Of course I did, don't you trust your older brother?"_

_Trace chuckled, "Yeah, you're the best–" the name eluded him, but this time Trace was able to see more, and gray eyes smiled kindly back to him._

"Tracey?"

Trace blinked away the memory and smiled at the girl, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts, but let's go find Vinny, yeah?"

Samy nodded and took Trace's hand again as they lead another search party for the missing friend.

"Hey! Do my eyes deceive me is that really you, has my rival for the position of Law's stalker returned?" A familiar voice popped up suddenly and a body glued itself to Trace's side without warning.

"Man, it's been ages since I last saw you! How are you, dude?" The man chatted away and, for the second time that day, Trace had to stop himself from impaling one of his appendages into the assaulting presence that had invaded his space so rudely.

"Yeah, Sachi right?" he asked, unconsciously moving himself in order to stand between Sachi and Samy. The very action resonated something within Trace, a protectiveness he was familiar with, though he wasn't sure if it was one he was used to giving or to receiving.

"Why do you ask it as if you don't remember your dealer, are you here for more material? Because, let me tell you..." the man went from pouting, to grinning, to trailing off as he finally took notice of the little girl hiding in Trace's shadow. "Hey Samy, what are you doing out and about, I thought Penguin said you had to stay in your room, in _bed_." he chided, his voice now taking on a more serious tone that had Trace more and more convinced the man before him had a behavioral disorder.

"But Vinny is missing, and Tracey is helping me find him." Samy protested and clung to Trace's arm once more, making it very clear she was not going back to her room without her friend.

Sachi raised a brow, his lips quirking into a smirk, and yet before he could open his mouth Trace fixed him with a frown, "Say it and you'll be the next one in a hospital bed, my name's Trace. I don't think I told you that last time."

"I think your thought process is right, but yeah sure, cute name man." Sachi laughed, pulling away and raising his hands in a placating manner, "But hey fine I will stick to plain boring ol' Trace if that's okay with you. So where are we on this case detective, any luck?"

Trace shook his head, ignoring the small jabs in his direction, "So far nothing, she last saw him in the pediatrics ward, but she can't remember exactly where."

"I see." Sachi nodded seriously and pulled out his phone dialing a number, "Then we're gonna need backup." he paused and smiled into the receiver, "Hey Pen, you free? Yeah I know it's your break time, but we have a situation, meet me in block C. See you there!"

"Don't worry Samy, we'll find him." Sachi reassured her and lead the way to wherever this block C was, leaving Trace with no other choice but to follow after the chipper surgeon.

"Hey Sachi, what's the big emergency?" A man called out as he came rounding the corner, huffing from the presumed run Ace was willing to believe he had taken.

"Vinny is missing and we have to find him." Sachi said matter-of-factly.

"Vinny?" the man Trace guessed was the earlier mentioned Penguin from Sachi's conversation, mostly thanks to the penguin themed hat, tilted his head. "Do we know a Vinny?"

"Of course we know a Vinny! Pen, my man, get with the program already! Vinny is little Samy's best friend and he is missing, so it is our duty as men sworn to the oath of medicine and well being of others to find Samy's friend and bring him home safely."

Trace watched in amusement as the man called Pen obviously resisted the urge to smack his palm to his forehead as he sighed and slumped visibly, "Right, how could I forget, that would explain why Samy is not in her room like we told her to be. Who's he?"

"Oh right, you never met Trace did ya? Remember that time I told you I met a fellow stalker of Law's? Well this is him, the guy that took those three pictures of Law sleeping. And I think he came back for more." Sachi whispered the last part, sending Trace a mischievous wink, which in turn completely flustered the freckled looked away to hide his surprise, missing the look of exasperation that Penguin gave Sachi.

"Look, I'm sure you are not the stalker this goof made you out to be, it's nice to meet you Trace, I'm Penguin, your local pediatrician who is also overseeing Samy's treatment." he crouched before the little girl and, after flashing a smile to Trace, turned to the pig tailed girl. "Hey Samy, where did you last see Vinny?"

The small girl, who was still clutching onto Trace, shook her head, "I thought he was in my room but we already checked there and everywhere else too."

Penguin hummed and placed his hand on his chin for the universal gesture to signify a thought process, "Did you check the lost and found, Trace?"

Trace, who had been looking at the scene curiously, shook his head, "I didn't know there was a lost and found, so then, no."

Sighing, Penguin nodded, "Okay, that's to be expected since you don't work here. Listen up, this is what we'll do, we'll split up, Samy and I take the east side of the ward, including the lost and found, and you and Sachi will take the west side–"

"No! I don't want to be with Dr. Penguin I want to look for Vinny with Tracey." Samy interrupted and made all three heads turn in her direction. Penguin opened his mouth to protest, but before he could voice anything Sachi launched himself onto the hatted man, "Hey, no fair we're always partners I'm sure Samy will be fine with Trace, right?" Hazel eyes looked over to Trace, and no matter how much he tried to read into them, Trace found that he couldn't.

"Yeah, I'll look after her." Trace heard himself say.

" _Yeah, I'll look after him, Dadan."_ A winning smile and a hair ruffle to Trace's hair followed those phantom words, or at least he thought they did.

"Great, then we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes." Sachi smiled and, taking hold of Penguin's arm, hauled him away after a quick salute in Trace and Samy's direction.

"I miss Vinny, Tracey." Samy said quietly, sniffling once more and Trace did what came naturally to him, following the instinct to pat her head consolingly, "Let's go get your friend back." he said and lead the way back to the west side of the ward.

This time around not a single detail escaped Trace's highly trained eyes and every crack, corner, and underside of furniture was thoroughly examined. Yet, even then they were having no luck and just when he was about to give up hope, Trace let himself fall into a pile collection of beanbag chairs and pillows, throwing his hands back in defeat and clutching the first pillow he could get his hands on.

"Vinny!" Samy cried and suddenly the girl's weight was on Trace, making the freckled man startle and instinctively push the weight off of him before rolling away, hands up and still clutching the pillow.

"Tracey?" a familiar voice called out to him and Trace had to blink through the sudden haze, his brows furrowing as he looked at the girl who was hesitantly approaching him , "You found him." she said and reached her arms out to the stuffed animal in Trace's hands.

Trace's deep brown eyes looked away from the girl, darting to the blue colored stuffed dragon in his hands. It took him a moment to completely relax his muscles and return the toy to the girl, who smiled and cuddled her friend to her chest. Trace observed as the girl happily spoke to the toy about how scared she had been for him, but telling him that she was a big girl and _she_ hadn't been scared, and that she had met an older brother who had helped her find him.

Trace, meanwhile, studied the small plush toy in her hands. The animal was round and had easily blended into the rest of the pillows and beanbags; which had consequently also been the reason he had missed it during their first sweep.

Trace soon found himself smiling as he watched Samy show her friend around the room, introducing him to the other children and occasionally mentioning Trace as well. As it turned out, his rescue of the round blue dragon was enough to earn him a spot on the hospital's A list.

And that was how Penguin and Sachi found him, swarmed by children all asking questions or pleading for stories and Trace laughing and complying as best he could.

"Then the Troll, his name is Teach by the way, roared with laughter, his big mouth revealing rows upon rows of yellowed or brown rotted teeth and proclaimed, _'The world will be mine!'_ "

"Hey Trace, there you are man. We've been looking everywhere for you." Sachi reprimanded, stopping himself short of cuffing the back of Trace's head and choosing to instead sigh and shake his head, "We were supposed to meet up at our rendezvous point and when you didn't show up after ten minutes, well, we came looking for you and... What are you doing anyway?"

"Dr. Penguin! Sachi! Look, Vinny is okay!" Samy chirped and shoved the plush toy towards Penguin and Sachi, before pulling on Trace's sleeve, "He found my friend and now he's telling us a story about a big ugly troll." she proclaimed and tried to get the two doctors to sit down.

Penguin was the first to decline, "We'd like to stay and listen, really, but you need to back into bed, all of this running around isn't good for your fever. C'mon I hear we're having tater tots for lunch today." he stated softly and began to lead the sickly child away from the group of gathered children.

Samy, however, wasn't having it and pulled back, "No! I want to hear how the story ends!"

"But Samy–"

"He's right Samy, you have to get back into bed and rest up, you want to go home soon don't you?" Trace asked, getting up and smiling to the kids who all gave protests to his moving to stand, "Sorry guys, but I have something to do too."

"But Tracey" Samy piped up again and gave Trace the deadliest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

" _Trace, I said I have to go for a while, look I'll be back, just stay here okay?" a gentle voice assured, gently pushing the sweat plastered hair back on his head, "Nurse Drogan will look after you and I'll be right outside of the door while you get better okay?"_

" _But I want you here!" Trace protested, his hand circling his older brother's wrist weakly in an attempt to make him stay._

_The older of the two stood no chance against the wide set of chocolate brown eyes that pleaded up to him, asking him to stay with their puppy dog , the older boy smiled softly, his gray eyes smiling along with him as he climbed into bed with Trace, "I swear if you get me sick too, I'll kick your ass."_

_Contradicting with his half hearted threat, a gentle kiss was placed onto Trace's forehead and the younger slipped off into slumber._

Trace willed the memories away, looking to the two doctors and back to Samy, "I guess I can stay for a while longer..."

All the children cheered, but were quickly told that they would have to wait until lunch time for their story to continue in Samy's room, something they begrudgingly accepted and watched as the little pig tailed girl was lead away back to her room.

"So why are you roaming the halls again?" Sachi asked as they walked back to Samy's assigned room.

Trace hummed and shrugged a shoulder, "I was here earlier for a session with Dr. Trafalgar, but we had a setback of sorts... Hey, do you think I could get him to see me again, you know, whenever he gets a chance?"

"Law?" Sachi asked and clapped Trace on the shoulder, "Look man I hate to tell you this, but he's gone for the next three weeks so there's nothing we can do to help you there. But hey, you're good with kids right?"

"N–" Trace's protest was cut off by Sachi's waving hand, "Nonsense, I saw how well you got those kids to listen to you! Look, Penguin's department is short on nurses to look after the kids, and seeing as to how Law is taking on your case pro bono I can only assume you don't have enough to cover your stuff, so..." the redhead trailed off with a sly smile, "What would you say to a job offer?"

Trace opened his mouth to decline the offer, but quickly thought against it. Law would be gone for the next three weeks, and Trace wasn't going to live off of the stash of money he had for much longer. But then again, placing roots here , was dangerous in itself...But in the end Trace's desire to learn more about his surfacing memories easily outweighed the imminent threat in the back of his mind.

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Torao?" Luffy asked as he looked down, gulping back his thrill but unable to keep the grin off of his face as he watched the waves lap against the ocean below. His feet were at the very edge of the cliff, his raven hair being tousled by the roaring wind around them, surrounded by nothing but open sky.

"Yeah, on three we jump, ready?"

"Fuck yes, I was born ready! I can't believe we're doing this!" Luffy exclaimed, his hands tightening around the bar as he lowered himself.

"One." Law sounded unsure, even as he said that one word over the roar of the wind his voice was tense and heavy with apprehension.

"Two..."

"THREE!" Luffy yelled against the wind and launched himself off the cliff.


	9. Winters Past, Summers Dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story ^^; I had this chapter ready since um the beginning of last Summer _but_ it may or may not have escaped me to press the "post" button.  
>  Ahaaa, is it only funny to me? Prolly but without further adieu, Happy first day of Spring! Enjoy!~

"So what happened next Tracey?" Samy asked with large curious eyes as she leaned forward in her bed.

"Yeah, yeah Tracey what happened with Ro* then?" A little boy piped up with the same eager gaze as those around him.

"Well..." Trace trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "That's the part I don't remember," he confessed with a sheepish grin, earning a groan from his young audience.

"Aw c'mon Tracey, you gotta remember." The curly haired girl named Sarah pleaded, pulling on Trace's pant leg. "Don't be a meanie and make us wait _hours_ for you to remember again."

The other kids piped up with nods and words of encouragement and persuasion.

"But I really don't remember," Trace sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his head back in thought. "I already told you guys what I remember. Ro and I were exploring the woods around the Academy when all of a sudden a boar as big as a house attacked us. And Ro was right there ready to fight it. We both were, but then..." Trace lapsed into silence.

The memory tickled the edge of his mind asking to be noticed, yet evading alloy his attempts in doing just that. Meanwhile, the kids around him shouted suggestions, asking Trace if perhaps the next scene involved them flying, or had they tripped the beast. Did they run away and hide in the trees. Did it charge?

Trace snapped his fingers and smiled at the kids. "So there we were, Ro and I were faced against this large boar. The way it sized us up with those beady red eyes, I just _knew_ that it was already picturing me as its next delicious little kid meal. Its breath came out in huge puffs like fog that coiled around our feet. It clung to us and," Trace made a disgusted face. "Honestly it made our clothes smell gross."

His audience laughed, spurring Trace on in his storytelling.

"By then I was shaking, adrenaline making me grip my pipe harder. But Ro wasn't afraid, even though he was standing directly between me and the boar. He'd said we were going to eat like kings that night and he was dead set on that, really. Then he charged. I was left in my brother's dust, watching as he rushed at the drooling best, his own pipe in his hands as he raised it above his head, ready to swing.

"But the boar was faster, and it swung its big mighty head to the side, catching Ro right in the chest, sending him flying through the trees until one of them stopped him. Ro hit the tree's trunk squarely and I could see the moment the air got knocked out of his lungs just as I could feel my own breath hitch in my throat. Let me tell you guys right now, that stuff hurts! Heck, he had a huge bruise on his back for weeks!" Trace laughed and hummed, "But yeah, moral of that is don't anger a giant boar and tell it you're going to eat it."

"That's it!?" Samy asked, her voice rising to a shrill, incredulous pitch. "Where's the rest of it? What happened then?"

Trace let out another laugh that was quickly cut off by a voice that didn't belong to one of the kids. "That can't be it, Trace, seriously! You can't just tell us about how you and your brother were hunting this boar and end it with, 'oh by the way, don't do that, _the end_.' Sachi threw his two cents into the mix. "Nah, man. Bro. Buddy of mine, you gotta finish what you start. Think of the children!"

Trace hummed. "I suppose I could... Hey, are they serving pudding for lunch today?" he asked and the children erupted into groans all around them.

Sachi's eyebrow twitched and he shook his head vehemently, "Oh no, I know what you're doing and I'm telling you right now that my pudding will remain my–" the doctor was cut off by the sudden onslaught of pleading puppy eyes that were aimed in his direction.

Trace watched in amusement when the surgeon was overpowered by children as they climbed onto his lap and tugged on his coat and scrubs asking and begging for him to relinquish his dessert. In the end, he wasn't given much choice.

"Okay, okay, fine! Trace can have my pudding cup," Sachi declared and pouted in Trace's direction, who had the gall to look devilishly innocent. The children around them cheered and just like that Sachi's mood lifted and he too leaned forward to listen as Trace continued the story.

"Right, thank you for your generous donation to the cause, Sachi," Trace grinned and continued before the doctor got a chance to make a comment. "So there I was, my knees shaking, pipe down and ready to beat the living snot out of this thing. I wasn't scared. I was a brave kid. And even when the beast pawed at the forest floor, making giant clouds of dirt rise and mix in with his hot stinky breath. I definitely didn't gulp and grip the pipe tighter just as he charged. Ro needed me.

"I could hear each and every stomp that his hoofs made, they were louder than the pounding in my ears as my heart raced. Each and every thump was louder than the last. And with a final huff of breath the boar jumped up at me. And I screamed." Trace laughed, knowing his cheeks were getting warm as he continued.

"Now, I wasn't like Ro, I wasn't the brave big brother he was. I was the younger scared brother that yelled when the boar came at him. So I froze, my weapon up and ready but in the end useless. I only now realize that a rusted five foot pole is nothing but a toothpick in the eyes of such a gigantic beast, but I _couldn't_ move. I was stuck and I was sure I was gonna die then and there, when all of a sudden..."

" _Trace! Get outta the way!"_ Ro's voice echoed in Trace's ears as the memory became all that much clearer _._

"I was pushed, and the weight that I had been expecting was actually much much lighter. So naturally the one thing that was running through my head was, ' _Yeah that's it, I'm dead... Ro I'm sorry.'_ And I must've said it too, because next thing you know I got clonked in the head and my brother was standing over me with a stern frown, ' _Idiot, what were you thinking standing like a doof right in front of the pig like that?'_ he said, glaring at the bushes where the boar had ran off to.

"But my brother, he always had a plan, so with a brief explanation and a firm nod, we sprang into action. He went left and I went right, both of us with our pipes up and ready. It was far from easy, but believe it or not we took it down together! Man, we shared its meat for days, Ro knew how to preserve it, see, so we didn't have to share it with any of the other people down at the academy, and true to his word, we ate like kings." Trace finished.

The kids all around him, Sachi included, clapped and cheered.

* * *

"Wow, Trace, did anyone ever tell you how skilled you are with storytelling. Seriously, ever given some thought to becoming a professional storyteller, or an author, even?" Sachi asked as he and Trace were sitting in the cafeteria, Trace enjoying his hard earned pudding cup.

The freckled nurse shrugged a shoulder, "Never given it much thought really, I just tell it how it happened."

"Well that's some talent you have there. I think you would do great in the storytelling business. Do you think you'll pursue that, you know since the whole veteran thing didn't work out for ya." Sachi mused, spooning some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Trace shook his head. "I don't know. I wouldn't know where to start, really, especially since I can't write to save my life, so I guess that's out for the count."

"Then are you planning on getting a different job after you finish stalking Law?" the surgeon continued, "I mean, being released from the service doesn't really guarantee you a job, right? I had a buddy who was discharged because he lost a leg overseas, and due to that he was unable to find a job easily. He did get a job eventually, though, he became a chef–and a great one at that."

"I dunno, I guess?" Trace said through the spoon he held in his mouth. "But, there's something I have to do first."

"And that would be?" Sachi asked, clear curiosity radiating off of his words.

"Are you being nosey again, Sach?" A third voice chimed in and Sachi immediately brightened, "Oi Pen, where were you, Trace here was telling the most amazing boar hunting story between him and his brother. You should've seen the kids, they were mesmerized by every little thing he said. Dude even conned me out of my pudding cup."

Trace held up the pudding cup victoriously and winked in Penguin's direction. He was still smiling mischievously around a spoonful of pudding making the surgeon's eyebrow twitch, and grumble under his breath about freckled devils and their conniving ways.

Penguin laughed at the exchange as he sat down next to Sachi. "Right... well you can have my cup if it makes you feel any better," he said and placed the dessert on Sachi's tray.

"Vanilla? Pen!" Sachi whined and slumped against the pediatrician, "I thought you loved me."

"I do, but I didn't know you had given your cup to another, otherwise I would've gotten chocolate. But if you don't want it..." Penguin trailed off and reached over for the cup, only to have it snatched away by a pouting Sachi, "Just because vanilla isn't my favorite doesn't mean I wouldn't eat it."

Penguin chuckled and turned back to Trace, who had happily finished his first cup and was now scraping the sides of the cup for good measure. "So, what's up Trace, how's the job treating you?"

"Hm?" Trace looked up from his task with a smile. "Ah, great actually, who thought that kids were actually fun to be around. I don't have much experience with them, if you haven't been able to tell. I was the younger brother so I was usually the one being taken care of, not the other way around, you know? But yeah, they're great and telling them stories helps them calm down enough for me to call in reinforcements."

Penguin smiled. "Well I'm glad you're adapting and that the children are taking a liking to you. Shame that you don't have an actual degree in medicine or nursing for us to hire you full time."

"Well it's never too late for him to get one of those! t Actually, we were just discussing his plans for the future, you know, after he gives up on Law and realizes that it's time to move on," Sachi put in, digging into his pudding cup.

Trace hummed. "As tempting as the offer is, I doubt I have enough patience for medicine if these doohickeys are anything to go by," he said pointing to the arsenal of medical supplies he had kept in a first aid bag he had been given after his crash course refreshment in first aid.

"Nonsense, you can be a nurse or a doctor if you really set your mind to it," Sachi chimed in and pointed to himself. "I mean just look at me, my dad once told me: 'Sachi, you are as dense as they come, how do you hope to put yourself through medical school like that?' And a few odd years later I proved the man wrong, and here I am, one of the best surgeons around. Not to mention I met the love of my life. Oh, and Law."

Penguin smiled and reached over to take a swipe from the vanilla pudding. "Love of your life, huh?"

"The very one," Sachi confirmed and looked back to Trace. "At the very least give it some thought, okay? I'm sure we can talk to Kureha and Vegapunk about letting you work and go to school."

"I'll consider it, but no promises," Trace said and dug into his last cup, mulling over the new memory he had unlocked with the help of their patients. Even with Law gone, Trace had been able to glean into his forgotten past and he had even managed to place a name to the brother he was searching for.

His older brother's name was Ro.

Trace smiled with the thought of finally being able to connect a name to the gray eyes he had encountered in his memories. He was making good progress and if all continued to play out as it was, Trace would have his answers in no time. And he'd be able to apologize to Dr. Trafalgar.

* * *

Luffy whooped as his hands left the bar he was holding onto, and held them out to each of his sides. He was flying!

_Flying_!

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Torao! Look, I'm flying!" Luffy cheered, looking behind him, or at least attempting to look before a sharp luch forced him to take a hold of the bars again.

Law was right behind him, yelling against the wind. Luffy could already hear Law asking him to keep his hands where the instructor had told them to.

So Luffy did just that.

But holding on didn't stop him from releasing an exhilarated laugh that dispersed into the wind around him. It was amazing! Luffy could see his shadow hundreds of feet below as it glided over the sea, rising and dipping with the waves. Up there he felt weightless and devoid of every ounce of negativity that had been plaguing him over the course of what seemed a lifetime.

Luffy laughed and screamed against the winds, his joyous mood literally skyhigh. Even as he came to a halt on the landing zone, Luffy could still feel adrenaline coursing through him, keeping the wide grin all but plastered on his face. He hadn't felt so alive for a long time. He unharnessed himself and sped down the beach, his feet sinking into the sand below him but he didn't care. Luffy opened his arms out wide just as Law touched down onto the beach and launched himself at the surgeon.

"Torao! Oh my god, that was _amazing_ , it was so much fun! I was flying, you were flying; we..." Luffy trailed off, needing to catch his breath. Three huge lungfuls later Luffy pulled himself up, pressing against the sand with his tiptoes until he caught Law's lips.

Luffy could feel the initial surprise that spiked through Law, but it quickly melted away as he wrapped his tattooed arms around Luffy and returned the kiss.

It wasn't the most comfortable of kisses, what with Law being restricted by the harness of his parasail, but Luffy loved it all the same. He loved Law, and he knew without a flicker of doubt that Law loved him back.

And this brought another round of laughs to bubble out of Luffy until he had to pull back and release them. And the moment he looked at Law's surprised and slightly confused face, Luffy laughed even harder until the surgeon burst out laughing as well.

Like that they remained, laughing and holding one another until it was out of their system, and Law undid his harness.

Minutes later, when their equipment was returned Law revealed his next surprise.

The rest of the day was spent in a crash course of scuba diving and then actually doing it.

Both men were left in speechless wonder as they explored undersea life for hours, until hunger brought them back to the surface. Following a quick snack–much to Luffy's disappointment–was a long sauna and bath session, followed by a feast in their private room.

Once they were filled and content, Law lead Luffy back out into the beach where he laid a large towel and beckoned Luffy to join him.

The two lovers remained on their shared towel for some time, enjoying the quiet around them. One of them, however, chose to break the silence; and surprisingly enough it was Law.

"I never did tell you how I came to be in the same position as you, did I Luffy-ya?" Law's low voice whispered into the night.

Luffy hummed and craned his neck back to look at Law, but Law wasn't looking at him, his gaze fixated on the canopy of stars above them. "No, not really."

"I thought so, it's really not something I share too often," Law murmured.

Luffy opened his mouth to say that it was fine and Law didn't need to explain anything, but Law beat him to the punch. "I was 13, my sister was 9, but we were close despite our four year gap. Lamie decided she wanted to attend summer camp that year. Mother and father were completely supportive of the idea and I was too. The only snag in the plan was that I had a science fair that same day. My father offered to stay and see my presentation, but I told him it was okay.

"I told him that he should go and that I would be fine, that it was not every day he got to see his little girl off to a momentous thing like summer camp. It was a process, but reluctantly he agreed and promised to be back to take me out to dinner after I won. I remember laughing and telling him that my diorama of the human body and several pathogens that can damage our respiratory system wouldn't even reach the top five.

"He had confidence in me though, and told me I'd take home the prized ribbon. So the plans were made, Lamie packed up while I got my presentation together and figured out what to say. The next day they dropped me off at my uncle's house. And that was the last time I ever saw them.

"According to the reports, they were headed up to the camp two hours ahead of time. I suppose they wanted to drop Lamie off at her destination earlier so that they had enough time to catch my project." Law trailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But on their way there, a car with faulty brakes barreled into them. They were on a high road, if the crash hadn't killed them, the fall would have."

Luffy didn't know what to say, how would someone respond to that? An 'I'm sorry' meant nothing, Luffy knew that much, but he didn't know what else to say. He'd never as much as imagined that such a thing could have happened to Law's family. He knew they were gone but he had never pried, never asked to see the past of the surgeon. And now that he was told, Luffy was left speechless.

Before he could think of anything to say that wasn't a complete cliche, Law relieved him of the task. "It was tough, I won't deny that. But I managed my grief with the help of my uncle, Rocinante Doflamingo, I believe I spoke about him a couple of times in our sessions. Though I don't think I told you of just how odd he was. Cora–his preferred name–was a rather odd man that tended to burst into flames and trip on his own feet even when standing still. But he knew what I was going through. He and his brother had lost their parents at a younger age than me, so he let me mourn and watched as I cursed, yelled, and broke my prize winning project.

"I blamed Lamie... I blamed them, but mostly I blamed myself. She shouldn't have gone to summer camp. They shouldn't have driven back early, and I shouldn't have gone to the stupid science fair. And in the end Cora saw me through it."

Law lapsed into silence and Luffy didn't dare to move. He did not want to unspell the moment that was unfolding, there was a light sheen of tears in Law's eyes and Luffy was afraid they would fall. It was rare for Law to be so open, and even more so for him to shed tears. Luffy had seen him cry maybe thrice in their years spent together, and every single time he wished nothing more than to make them disappear. And yet, before Luffy could offer up a way to alleviate the somber mood they had fallen into, Law continued.

"Cora took me in along with his husband, and I had a family again. I finished the rest of my schooling with them, Cora and Doflamingo saw me graduate in my parents' place. All was good, or better at least, but Cora had a severe addiction to nicotine. He was a heavy smoker and in time he developed lung cancer. The process took a toll on all of us. We saw him through his chemo, through the surgeries, and through the withdrawal. And Doffy and I were forced watch him deteriorate until there was only a husk left of the kind man we knew and loved.

"It was a dark time–I remember being devastated and miserable–even Doflamingo with all his exuberance didn't take it well. He became cold and uncaring of anything that wouldn't serve as a distraction to the cruel reality of things. Violence, detachment, and perpetual mania grew to be his daily norm when he wasn't at Cora's side, and over time I started hating every moment I had to spend at home without Cora. I thought of leaving, turning my back and never coming back or a permanent leave, but Cora changed all that one day."

Law offered a small smile in memory of his beloved uncle. "Despite all that was happening, Cora still looked out for us, Doffy and I. Cora continued to smile, and to this day I still remember the words he said and the smile he wore." Law's voice had become increasingly soft as his story went on and Luffy could hear the affection and love that Law held for his uncle.

"Cora told us that he was happy for the time he got and that we shouldn't be sad; he told Doflamingo that he shouldn't lash out, and that he would hate to leave us as we were. His voice was raspy and dry, barely discernable through the fits of cough that caught him at times, but it was also the warm caring voice that we both knew. Cora said he had lived a fair life and was grateful for us, that he loved us and though he understood that we must grieve, he said we should continue to look forward in life. His journey was over, but ours wasn't and if we ever needed to think of him, we should try to remember a smiling man.

"That is the last image I have of him, smiling and telling us to live on. Doflamingo continued on his cycle for a while after Cora passed, but soon he came to the same realization I did, that ending things and hating the world were not going to bring him back. Cora was still with us in our hearts and memories and everything that we had loved about him. Because of him I was able to smile not only once but more so after his passing."

"Does it still hurt?" Luffy asked quietly, speaking without thinking and immediately wishing he could take his words back. But Law didn't flinch or pull away at the words, instead he remained where he was by Luffy's side, breathing quietly for what seemed to be forever.

"Sometimes more than others," Law replied just as Luffy was about to apologize. "I know it's hard to lose our loved ones, Luffy-ya. But it hurts less when I'm with you," he whispered and Luffy felt his heart stutter in his chest.

Law didn't seem notice, or if he did, he didn't show it. "I didn't realize this before, but your smile reminds me of him. Bright and so full of life and compassion. When we were in the air and you were flying, I saw it."

"So I remind you of your dead uncle?" Luffy asked slowly and finally received a reaction from the surgeon, who seemed to backtrack in his thinking.

"That's not wha–"

"Shishishi Law, you sap." Luffy broke out in laughter, grateful for the lighter tone the conversation had taken. He still had no idea what to say, however, settling on just flinging his arms around Law and pulling him closer until he was showering the surgeon in kisses.

And the laughter caught on as Law soon chuckled and his tension melted away under Luffy's lips. Time passed silently as the two lovers settled onto the towel again, entangled in one another's arms.

"You remind me of my brother too, you know," Luffy confessed. "I guess I didn't see it at first either, but now that you mention it, I can see it. He always used to fuss over me, and he would teach me things, he was kind and caring and he took care of me, like you do. Thank you, Law."

"There's nothing to thank me for Luffy-ya," Law murmured and pressed a kiss to Luffy's lips.

Luffy's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into Law, getting as close as was humanly possible, returning each and every emotion the kiss held until they had to pull away.

"I love you," they said in unison.

* * *

 

Trace sighed as he threw himself back first onto a bed in the medical dormitory where the staff went to either catch quick naps or to relax for five minutes. His open gaze stared up at the ceiling as he replayed the last three weeks in his head.

Every day he returned to the hospital, and the reasoning behind it became less and less about his hunt for the therapist–or his need for money. Very soon his visits turned out to be nothing more than to entertain the kids. So it came as no surprise when taking temperatures, changing bandages, patching up cuts, pricks, and scruffs became second nature to the freckled man.

"Who knew being a nurse was so mentally draining and exhausting." Trace murmured under his breath and closed his eyes finally letting himself relax into the soft mattress. The children had become a welcome distraction over his stay, and one that he hadn't known he needed or even wanted.

They weren't just a means to end his isolation or to appease his boredom. The children served a greater purpose that Trace had not been aware of until his fifth day of nursing. The children were unbelievably helping him in ways he never would have imagined.

Every day the children of the hospital asked for a story, and Trace could never have the heart to say no. So a story they received, however, where some of the stories were made up, others were too real to not be fiction. Whenever Trace had a memory that he thought was too familiar, he made sure to write the story down, for analyzing later on in the day.

And that was how his routine had started, with Trace engaging in as much storytelling as he could with the friends he had made in the hospital and enlisting their help in the grand puzzle that was his past.

Trace wasn't sure just how that became a possibility. He had thought that the key to his mind laid in the hands of a therapist, and that only a person well versed in the field of the human mind could help him out. But now he was not so sure; yes Dr. Trafalgar was a huge help in pointing him in the right direction, but was he still essential to Trace's search?

Trace wasn't so sure at that point, just as he was still unsure if the older man was even remotely interested in helping Trace out–considering the ugly terms they had left on.

The very thought that Trace might not get another chance to speak to Dr. Trafalgar again over the issue was distressing, to say the least. And Trace knew very well that this distress was not a welcome feeling, and it was most certainly not something he should be focusing on. Yet, there he was, coming to the jarring realization that he might never get to see Dr. Trafalgar over a–what a mistake? No it wasn't a mistake, was it?

Trace didn't think so.

But it was still unwise. Trace hadn't meant to stay so long in one place, and he had certainly not meant to get attached to anyone. But truth of the matter was that he had, he got attached to Dr. Trafalgar, Sachi, Penguin, and every single child he spent time with.

Trace had ignored the warning bells in his head, and had continued to get closer to the children. The chances of his whereabouts being discovered were slim, but they were still very real and the fact that was using his given name–

Trace stopped the thought right then and there, he just needed another week or so to figure out more about Ro, then he could continue on his search and find what was missing in his life.

Ro wasn't just a brother as he had initially thought. After he started to relay his memories to the group of gathered children Trace began to realize something. Ro was much more than a chosen sibling. He was Trace's confidant, his best friend, his partner against the entire world and Trace realized that he loved him like he never thought possible.

And still he could not remember what he looked like. Trace could hear his voice, a low hum that softened every time he was spoke to, he could remember the steely gray eyes that became liquid silver when under the gentle light of the moon, and the devilish smile that decorated his lips.

"Tracey!" A high pitched voice cut through Trace's musings as a small pigtail sporting child rushed at him and tackled him where he lay.

"Tracey look at what I made!" Samy spoke cheerily giving Trace no opportunity to greet her or to catch his breath before a paper was shoved to his face, and the scent of crayon completely encompassed his nostrils.

"Lookit Trace. Are you looking?"

Trace chuckled and sat up as best as he could, while removing the paper and setting Samy down next to him. "Well, I can't see your beautiful drawing when it's blocking my eyes Samy, now let's take a look." he said with a smile and smoothed out the page before pausing.

"It's Ro!" Samy exclaimed and Trace could only stare at the picture before him. Samy was no great artist, but the image–

"Yo Samy is this where you ran off to, didn't Penguin tell you to stay in you room again?" Sachi asked as he entered the room and paused. "And I'm sure Trace here can use a nap, considering he fell face first into his lunch not too long ago... Hey what do you have there?"

"Aw how cute, do you miss Law so much that you're drawing him now Samy?" Sachi teased turning the snatched paper over in his hands. "Not to worry kiddo, he'll be returning tomorrow morning and then you can fight Lu all you want for his affection."

"No silly Sachi, that isn't Law. See it says Ro right there," the child protested and turned to Trace, "Tell him Tracey, its Ro!"

Trace, however, could not say anything as his mind worked to piece together the image before him. There was no denying whose image came in place of the person he was looking for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ro and all that revolves around him will be revealed in later chapters :D, thank you so much for making it this far! And i know i am _severely_ failing at my promise of updating this seasonally but I am trying to stick to schedule, and then get derailed by other new shiny junk lol.
> 
> Lemme know what you think? [PS doing so kinda motivates the next chapter]


End file.
